Band of Brothers 2
by Losgann
Summary: Suite de Band of Brothers Milieu de la 7e année, Voldemort est au pouvoir... fic en cours
1. Chère Suzie

**Band Of Brothers - 2e**** Partie **(7e Année et après Hogwarts)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Angharrad parce qu'elle pose beaucoup trop de questions ;) Yod'ah parce que j'ai réussi à le contaminer avec Harry Potter et qu'il en redemande... Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks encore et toujours !  
**Notes**: Eh eh ! Me revoilà avec la suite de Band of Brothers... Je sais, je suis pas allée chercher le titre très loin ;-) Ce premier chapitre est un peu bizarre mais c'est pour vous permettre de tout comprendre parce que je saute pas mal de temps. Et puis, je trouve que c'est une façon marrante de tout raconter ;-) Voilà, bonne lecture et comme d'habitude, REVIEWSSSSSS !

**Chapitre 1 : Chère Suzie**

_Poudlard, le 28 mars 1977_

_Chère Suzie_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je suis en train de t'écrire. J'ai été tellement surprise quand maman m'a fait passé ta lettre ! Je pensais sincèrement que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de moi. Parfois, je me dis que Pétunia est née dans la mauvaise famille. Tu imagines si tu étais ma soeur ? On n'aurait pas perdu toutes ces années simplement parce que tes parents ont peur de moi ! Quand je pense qu'ils t'ont fait croire que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de toi parce que j'étais à Poudlard ! Ca me fait doucement rire ! Je suis si contente de pouvoir tout te raconter._

_Poudlard est formidable ! Je me sens vraiment chez moi ici ! Tous les trucs bizarres qui m'arrivaient quand on était enfant... tout s'est expliqué avec l'arrivée de ma lettre d'admission. Je suis une sorcière et je ne voudrais être rien d'autre ! Tant de choses me sont arrivées depuis que je suis entrée dans ce monde ! Je t'expliquerais le fonctionnement de Poudlard et du monde magique dans une autre lettre... Pour l'instant, j'ai surtout envie de te présenter les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. La plus importante étant mon petit ami ! Je vois d'ici ton sourire... Si tu savais, Suzie, à quel point il est merveilleux ! Il s'appelle James, il a mon âge et il est à Gryffondor comme moi. Il est poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il est excellent dans toutes les matières... il a les chevilles un peu enflées parfois mais rien de grave ! Il est tellement adorable que je lui pardonne tout ! En fait, nous avons quelques amis très proches dont on ne se sépare jamais. Ma meilleure amie s'appelle Juliette. C'est une sorcière de naissance. Elle est trop géniale, je suis sûre que tu l'adorerais ! Elle n'est à Poudlard que depuis la 5e année et on s'est tout de suite très bien entendue. Avant son arrivée, j'avais trois autres amies mais elles nous font la tête depuis qu'on fréquente les garçons, va savoir pour quoi ! Bref, je ne men plains pas parce que je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre que Juliette. On est les deux seules filles du groupe, ça apporte quelques avantages... On mène les garçons par le bout du nez ! Le meilleur ami de James s'appelle Sirius. C'est un grand fou baratineur qui peut être affreusement casse-pied, surtout quand il vient nous embêter quand on est seuls James et moi, mais il est très gentil. Il est aussi très beau et toutes les filles de l'école lui courent après. Pas de chance pour elles, il se trouve que Sirius sort avec Juliette depuis la fin de la 5e année ! Si tu les voyais tous les deux, j'ai parfois du mal à croire qu'ils sortent ensemble et qu'ils ont 17 ans ! Ils sont sans arrêt en train de se battre ! On finira par les marier ! Il y a deux autres garçons qui font parti des Maraudeurs (c'est comme ça que les autres surnomment le groupe des garçons). Remus est le plus calme de tous. Juliette et lui sont très proches... De plus en plus.. On dirait qu'ils lisent dans les pensées l'un de l'autre, et ils savent toujours où se trouver. Sirius est parfois totalement jaloux de Remus, c'est trop drôle à voir. Il devient tout rouge, il fait une tête de chien battu et il boude jusqu'à ce que Juliette vienne se faire pardonner (je te passe les détails !). Bref, Remus est un type adorable et c'est un excellent ami. Il se trouve aussi que c'est un loup-garou... Je te vois venir ! Non les loups-garou ne sont pas des bêtes assoiffées de sang... ou alors, qu'une nuit par mois ! Si je te dis ça, c'est parce que la condition de Remus à pousser les trois autres garçons a tenté un acte de magie très avancé. Ils sont devenus des Animagi sans l'aide de personne ! Un Animagus est une personne qui peut se transformer en animal dès qu'il le souhaite. Juliette l'est naturellement, son père en est un. Mais les garçons ont du travailler très dur pour ça. Même si j'étais très en colère le jour où James m'a avoué qu'ils n'étaient pas répertoriés (la transformation en Animagus est très réglementée... Se transformer sans en informer le Ministère est passible d'un long séjour à Azkaban - la prison des sorciers), je ne peux m'empêcher d'être admirative devant leur performance. Bref, James se transforme en cerf, Sirius en chien et Peter en rat. Je ne t'ai pas encore parler du petit Peter ? C'est le vilain petit canard de la bande. Il n'est pas vraiment doué ! Il sort avec Trish, l'une de mes ex-copines. Peter est un gars très gentil mais tellement poltron que je me demande comment il fait pour suivre les trois autres !   
Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis la 5e année. Et ce, malgré ce qui se passe en dehors de Poudlard. _

_J'attaque ici la partie sombre de ma lettre. Depuis l'année dernière, un Mage Noir particulièrement puissant pose de sérieux problèmes au Ministère. Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a deux sortes de magie : la blanche et la noire. La Magie Noire est un forme de magie très puissante mais très dangereuse. Au moment où je t'écris, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que l'un des élèves de l'école ne perde une personne qui lui est chère... Cet homme, mais peut-on encore lui donner le statut d'être humain !, il s'appelle Voldemort. Ne prononce jamais son nom au milieu d'un groupe de sorciers où ils vont tous tourner de l'oeil ! Il est en train d'atteindre le sommet de sa puissance. Le Directeur de l'école, Dumbledore, est chaque jour de plus en plus inquiet. Et si Dumbledore est inquiet, c'est qu'on a vraiment des raisons d'avoir peur ! A Poudlard, nous sommes en relative sécurité... Mais on finit l'école dans à peine trois mois, certains d'entre nous vont aller travailler au Ministère... Ca sera entré de plein pied dans le monde réel. J'ai peur parce que je ne vois pas comment on pourrait arrêter Voldemort. Il est tellement puissant. Il a un nombre impressionnant de partisans qui se font appeler les Mangemorts. Je suis persuadée que la plupart des Serpentards sont, ou du moins leurs parents, des Mangemorts. Sincèrement, je me demande parfois si Voldemort n'est pas la réincarnation de Hitler. Ils ont des idées similaires sauf que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a la magie en plus ! _

_Tiens voilà Sirius... Il demande à qui j'écris. Tu es officiellement mon amant ! Aïe, Snape est là aussi, ça va se finir en bagarre cette histoire ! Je ne t'ai pas encore parlé de Snape ! C'est le pire ennemi des Maraudeurs. Ca allait à peut près durant toutes les années où Snape avait son petit groupe de potes mais depuis que son meilleur ami, Sean Bartlett, a mystérieusement disparu (la version officielle, en fait, Sean a essayé de tuer Sirius et Juliette et il s'est enfui pour aller rejoindre Voldemort... mais je te raconterais ça en détail plus tard !) ça a empiré. Bref, depuis l'année dernière, depuis la petite blague de Sirius, c'est la haine totale entre eux. Ils ne peuvent pas se croiser sans se traiter de tous les noms ou se lancer des sorts ! Juliette est obligé de confisquer la baguette de Sirius à chaque fois qu'on a cours commun avec les Serpentards et on est constamment obligé de le surveiller. Tu te demandes certainement quelle blague Sirius a faite à Snape pour le rendre aussi irritable ? En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une blague vu qu'il aurait très bien pu y laisser la vie. Je t'ai dit que Remus était un loup-garou. Lors de ses transformations, il est enfermé dans une vieille cabane de Pré-au-Lard à laquelle on accède en passant par un passage secret sous le Saule Cogneur. Cet arbre porte très bien son nom étant donné qu'il balance des coups à toute personne qui s'approche à portée de ses branches ! Le seul moyen de le calmer, c'est de toucher le noeud de racines en bas de son tronc. Sirius a trouvé drôle de le dire à Snape qui a pénétré dans le passage secret une nuit de Pleine Lune. Il s'est trouvé nez à nez avec Remus et ça aurait pu mal tourné si James n'avait pas eu vent de la blague et s'il n'était pas allé chercher Snape ! Le Directeur lui a fait juré de ne rien dire à personne pour Remus où il serait renvoyé et il a puni Sirius. Mais depuis, c'est la guerre entre les deux ! Aïe aïe, Sirius a sa tête de quand il prépare un mauvais coup ! Ah non, c'est bon, Juliette arrive. Il se tient à peu près tranquille quand elle est là. Il est trop occupé à se battre avec elle ou à lui faire des câlins pour penser à embêter Snape ! Eh ! Voilà mon homme ! Je vais te laisser... De toutes façons, j'en ai déjà trop dit ! Je t'enverrais un autre hibou très bientôt... Tu peux m'envoyer ta réponse par celui-ci. Écris juste ta lettre et attaches la à sa patte. Oh, penses à lui donner un peu d'eau lorsqu'il arrivera ! _

_Tu me manques beaucoup, ma petite cousine adorée, et j'ai hâte de te voir pendant les grandes vacances ! _

_xxxx  
Lily _

**Notes**: Alors ? C'est marrant hein ? Bon, c'était pour poser l'histoire. Vous l'avez compris, les Maraudeurs sont au milieu de leur dernière année. Voldemort va arriver au sommet de sa puissance. Et les choses vont commencer à devenir vraiment mauvaises ! Revvviiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeewwwwwsssssssss !


	2. Oucequeyadestrucsquiexplosent

**Band Of Brothers - 2e**** Partie **(7e Année et l'après Hogwarts)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Angharrad parce qu'elle pose beaucoup trop de questions ;) Yod'ah parce que j'ai réussi à le contaminer avec Harry Potter et qu'il en redemande... Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks encore et toujours !  
**Notes**: Eh eh ! Me revoilà ! Désoléeeeee du retard ! Je le ferais plus, promis !!! Je vous prévient, c'est court !

**Chapitre 2 : Oucequeyadestrucsquiexplosent**

BWOUFFFFFFFF !

- Kof kof...  
Lily se leva en faisant de grands gestes pour éloigner la fumée qui s'élevait du chaudron.  
- Meuh... non, c'était définitivement pas ça !  
Juliette était assise contre les murs, se pinçant le nez pour ne pas sentir l'odeur nauséabonde de la potion ratée. Elle grogna :  
- Je crois qu'on y arrivera jamais !   
Son amie grimaça :  
- Mais si, je suis sûre qu'on peut le faire... Suffit juste de trouver le bon dosage !  
- Ca fait trois mois qu'on cherche !!! Et le résultat c'est quoi ? Un potion verdâtre et une odeur à faire rentrer Mimi Geignarde dans ses toilettes !  
Lily regarda autour d'elle avec anxiété :  
- Chut, si elle t'entend elle va encore nous pourrir la vie !  
- Elle nous laisse utiliser ses toilettes, c'est déjà ça !   
La rousse haussa les épaules.   
- Oui mais quand même ! Je suis certaine qu'on finira par trouver le bon dosage... Imagine tout ce qu'on pourra faire si on y arrive...   
- On a la cape d'invisibilité de James... Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus !  
- Un moyen de se planquer lorsque les Mangemorts arriveront !  
Juliette soupira.  
- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes... Moi aussi... Mais tant qu'on est à Poudlard, on ne risque rien !  
- Oui mais on y sera pas éternellement... James a déjà été contacté par le Ministère de la défense... Sirius va faire ses classes d'Auror... Tu n'as pas peur pour lui ?   
- Si... Terriblement peur... Mais il préférait mourir que de se cacher... et Jamsie aussi... Tu le sais aussi bien que moi...   
- Oui mais, c'est pas vraiment se cacher !  
- Tu te fous de moi ??? On passe carrément dans un plan supérieur ! Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'on ait le droit de faire ça !   
- On ne fait que protéger ceux qu'on aime Jul'... C'est tout !  
- Lily, on s'est juré de ne briser aucune des lois de la Magie Ancienne... Passer dans un plan supérieur, c'est rivalisé avec les Déesses... Et c'est brisé la loi la plus fondamentale !  
- Oui... Mais je ne veux pas le perdre...   
Juliette se leva et alla prendre son amie dans ses bras.  
- Je sais... Mais jouer à l'autruche ne nous mènera à rien ! Si on veut faire quelque chose, on doit se battre. Et si on doit mourir, alors on mourra !  
- Tu sais que tu me fiches les jetons parfois ?  
- Je sais... Je me fiche les jetons à moi aussi !  
Elles rigolèrent, rangèrent rapidement leur matériel et se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas du soir.

Après le dîner, alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur le château, Juliette entra doucement dans la chambre des garçons.   
- Remus ?  
Un léger grognement lui répondit. Elle s'avança vers la forme sous les couvertures et s'allongea à côté d'elle.  
- Ca va ?  
- Mmmmmppphhhhhmmmmm...  
- Oooook... Tu m'as appelé ?  
- Mmmmmmm...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Sais pas...   
Juliette sourit.  
- T'avais besoin d'un câlin c'est ça ?  
- Mmmmmmmm...  
- Sirius va te tuer !  
- Mmmmmmmppppphhhhhmmmmm...  
Elle sourit et se glissa sous les couvertures.  
- Allez viens là.  
Le loup-garou se blottit dans les bras de son amie en soupirant. Elle toucha son front et grimaça.  
- Par Merlin, tu es toujours aussi brûlant ! Tu devrais aller voir Mrs Pomfrey...   
- Nan... C'est rien...  
- C'est pas normal... Tu récupères plus vite d'habitude...  
Il haussa les épaules.  
- Je sais... Mais je crois pas que ça soit qu'à cause de la Pleine Lune...  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?   
- Je sais pas, c'est juste une impression... Comme si le loup voulait absolument sortir et qu'il se venge en me rendant malade parce que je ne veux pas le laisser faire...  
- Tu crois que c'est possible ?  
- Sais pas...  
- Je vais aller voir à la bibli si je trouve quelque chose...  
Elle allait se relever mais Remus la retint.  
- Dis... Tu veux bien rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme...  
Elle rigola.  
- On dirait Sirius quand il est malade ! Un véritable bébé !   
Elle se rallongea.   
- T'as intérêt à te grouiller de récupérer ! Ca fait trois jours qu'on a pas fait nos exercices... C'est pas parce qu'on communique plutôt bien maintenant qu'il faut se reposer sur nos lauriers !   
- Je sais... On va s'y remettre !  
Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Juliette se glissa hors de la chambre et descendit rejoindre ses amis dans la Salle Commune. Elle s'assit à côté de Lily, en face de son petit ami et de James. Sirius lui sourit :  
- Comment il va ?  
- Bof...  
- Il a eu droit à son câlin ???  
Elle lui balança un coussin dans la figure.  
- T'es bête !  
- Je sais...  
- Je vais aller à la bibli pour voir si je trouve quelque chose sur la dernière invention du loupiot Remus ! Tu m'accompagnes ?  
Sirius lui fit un sourire carnassier et se leva :  
- Toujours !   
James et Lily rigolèrent en les voyant partir en s'envoyant des vannes. 

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque, Mrs Trombone et sa nouvelle assistante, Mrs Pince, leur hurlèrent en coeur :  
- SILENCE !  
Ils étaient tellement habitués aux hurlements de ses deux acariâtres qu'ils ne sourcillèrent même pas. Ils allèrent chercher les livres sur les loup-garous et s'installèrent dans leur coin favori. C'était l'endroit parfait pour travailler au calme ou pour se bécoter, selon l'humeur du moment ! Juliette marmonna tout en feuilletant le gros livre :  
- Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'on est bientôt fini l'école ?  
Sirius lui lança un regard perplexe.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Bah... Je sais pas... On devient de plus en plus puissant magiquement parlant... Ca pourrait avoir une incidence sur le loup-garou autant que ça en a sur l'Animagus... Je veux dire, vous vous transformez parfaitement depuis l'année dernière parce que vous avez atteint un niveau de magie suffisamment puissant pour vous permettre de tenir le coup...  
- Mais toi tu te transformes depuis que tu es petite !   
- Oui mais c'est dans mes gênes... Ca n'a rien à voir !  
Il haussa les épaules.   
- Si tu le dis...   
Ils se plongèrent dans leurs recherches en silence, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour s'embrasser ou se lancer une plume à la figure... Environ une heure plus tard, Sirius tendit un livre à son amie.  
- Regarde ça... Il est écrit que les loup-garous ont plus de mal à se contrôler lorsqu'il y a une meute à proximité. Et c'est amplifier lorsqu'un loup-garou atteint son 18e anniversaire...   
- Quoi ?  
- Ils disent que la majorité de l'humain coïncide avec la maturité sexuelle du loup...  
- Quoi ? T'es en train de me dire que Remus va se mettre à sauter sur toutes les filles potentiellement louves qu'il va croiser ??  
Sirius s'écroula de rire sur la table.  
- Mais non banane ! C'est juste que, enfin c'est bien connu, les mâles deviennent plus susceptibles et violents pendant la saison des amours. Manque de pot pour Rem', ses 18 ans tombent en plein printemps ! C'est certainement ça qui le rend patraque...  
- C'est une idée... J'ai jamais remarqué que tu devenais plus susceptible au printemps ?  
Sirius la regarda pendant quelques secondes puis lui lança le livre à la figure.  
- Tes nulle !  
Elle lui sourit et se leva.   
- Meuh non !  
Elle alla l'embrasser et entreprit de ranger les livres. Elle venait de poser le dernier lorsque James arriva en courant ne prêtant aucune attention aux hurlements des bibliothécaires. Sirius et Juliette regardèrent leur ami reprendre son souffle, perplexe.  
- Jamsie, ça va ?  
Il secoua la tête.  
- Non... McGonagall vient de prévenir Lily que sa cousine, Susan, a eu quelques problèmes... Il faut qu'on aille voir Dumbledore dans son bureau immédiatement.   
Juliette regarda son petit-ami qui avait froncé les sourcils. Sirius lui passa un bras autour des épaules et ils se rendirent dans le bureau du directeur. 

**Notes**: Voilà... J'ai eu un mal fou à pondre cette connerie de chapitre... Le pire, c'est que c'est nuuuuuuulll !!! En fait, j'avais pas prévu que les choses tourneraient comme ça, mais finalement, j'ai plein d'idées pour la suite... J'espère juste que je vous ai pas perdu en route vu la nullité de ce chapitre ! Et en plus, il est tout court ! Mais bon, la suite c'est pour vendredi ou samedi si tout va bien ! Toujours des petites reviews si vous êtes toujours vivants !!

**Thanks to :  
** ¤ Tania Potter : Hello ! Bah oui, moi aussi j'aime l'idée et puis ça change un peu de d'habitude... Ca permet surtout d'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la 6e année sans y rester durant trois chapitres ;))) Oui je sais, je suis fainéante et j'économise mon clavier ;))) En effet, ça sera pas tout beau tout rose ! Mais il peut pas en être autrement ! On sait tous comment ça va se finir... Surtout quand on a lu Come Back... Juliette avait pas des tendances suicidaires pour rien !! Comme toujours merciiiiii bocou pour tes reviews :) 

¤ Miya Black : Lol ! J'aime ça les cris de joie ;)))) Euh, j'ai prévu d'aller jusqu'avant Come Back comme ça on sait ce qui s'est passé pour Juliette et Remus après l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Merci ;))))

¤ Angharrad : Guten Tag ! C'est bien ça qu'on dit non ? lol ! Eh eh, j'arrive encore à te surprendre parfois ! Ah si c'est bon ça !!! Pour Suzie... Et bien, j'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je pensais la mettre pour le mariage mais il est déjà écrit et elle y est pas ! A moins que... Ouh il me vient une méchante idée d'un coup ! Bref, tu verras ! 

¤ La Skotchée : Eh eh mais revoilà le surnom bizarre ;)))) Et trois reviews par dessus le marché !! MERCI !!! Doucement, je vais plus passer à travers les portes si tu continues ! En fait, non non, allez y, envoyer moi des fleurs, j'adore ça et c'est siiiiiiiii rare !!!! Encore merci !

¤ Kpu : Hello ! Pas grave pour les reviews ;)) Je te pardonne ! Je suis gentille hein ? Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! J'espère que tout ce que tu avais à faire s'est bien passé !! Euh, le chapitre, c'est pas une transition avant la 7e année vu qu'on y est en plein dedans ! La lettre est datée du 28 mars 1977 donc, il leur reste trois mois à tirer avant d'affronter le monde cruel !!! Et je te rassure, y'aura peut être d'autres lettres, mais dans l'ensemble, on reste dans le principe omniscient de base (qu'est ce que je parle bien ;))) mdr !) Merci et bisous !

¤ Sinistrose : Kikoo ! Ca va être saignant, c'est clair :))))))) Et puis Sean devrait pas tarder à revenir... Pour Snape, faut remercier Lychee (et à son perso Plume) ! C'est grace à elle que je commence à voir ce perso sous un autre jour ! Faut pas pleurer ! La suite a mis du temps mais elle est là :) Gracie !!! 

¤ Bibi : Hello ! Oui Suzie a l'air plutôt cool ! on verra ça dans la suite ok ? Non non, j'ai pas de mal avec la suite ! C'est juste que j'ai eu quelques problèmes informatiques on va dire ;) et puis j'avais pas mal de boulot ! Désolée pour l'attente !!! 

¤ Anya : Salut ! La voilà la suite :)) Avec beaucoup bocou de retard mais elle est là ! J'espère que ça t'a plu !!

¤ Charlie : Pareil que pour Anya, la voilà la suite ;))) Merci beaucoup à toi !!! 

¤ Hermione2005 : J'peux pas m'empêcher de demander... Pourquoi 2005 ???? lol ! je sais je suis TROP curieuse !!! Bref, merci :))))


	3. Horreur et damnation

**Band Of Brothers - 2e**** Partie **(7e Année et l'après Hogwarts)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling à qui on dit BRAVO pour le tome 5 ! Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: les 4 tomes  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Angharrad parce qu'elle pose beaucoup trop de questions ;) Yod'ah parce que j'ai réussi à le contaminer avec Harry Potter et qu'il en redemande... Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks encore et toujours !  
**Notes**: Kikoo ! Eh eh ! Vous avez vu ! Je suis rapide hein ?? Bon, on attaque les choses sérieuses... Je dois avouer que y'a un truc de bancal dans ce chapitre... Si quelqu'un le trouve, il aura le droit à un bonbon ;) Merci pour les reviews ;))) * Los met son discman sur les oreilles, pousse le volume à fond, "Runrig ? ah si c'est bon ça!!" et écrit ! * 

**Chapitre 3 : Horreur et damnation**

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans frapper. Remus faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, Peter était assis et se rongeait les ongles et Lily sanglotait dans un coin. James alla immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler ses pleurs. Sirius et Juliette regardèrent tour à tour leurs amis et le directeur. Celui-ci finit par se lever et leur fit signe de prendre place en face de lui. Etrangement, il y avait assez de chaises pour tout le monde... Les miracles de la magie ! Dumbledore tendit un mouchoir à Lily qui l'accepta en reniflant. Puis il se rassit et parla d'un voix grave :  
- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot... Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, vous êtes tout à fait capable de comprendre ce qui se passe dans notre monde en ce moment quoiqu'en dise le Ministère et la majorité des parents d'élèves. Je ne vous cache pas que vous faites partis des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues... Vos habilités feront que Voldemort va chercher à vous attirer de son coté, de gré ou de force...  
Sirius grogna et s'assit plus confortablement sur sa chaise. Le Directeur poursuivit sans lui accorder la moindre attention.  
- Si je vous dis ça, ce n'est pas pour vous inquiéter outre mesure... Vous devez être prudents mais ici, vous êtes en relative sécurité... Par contre, Voldemort risque de chercher à vous atteindre par tous les moyens... C'est ce qui c'est passé avec la cousine de Miss Evans. Le hibou de Miss Eirinn a été intercepté par les Mangemorts qui se sont rendus chez elle avec la ferme intention de la tuer. Fort heureusement, nous avions été prévenus de leur projet...  
- Par qui ?  
Remus se mordit la lèvre, légèrement honteux d'avoir poser la question. Mais Dumbledore se contenta de sourire et fit un geste en direction de la porte.   
- Oh, vous le connaissez Mr Lupin...   
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans le bureau.   
- Lui !!!!!!  
Avant que Juliette et James n'aient pu esquisser le moindre geste en direction de Sirius, il s'était jeté sur le nouvel arrivant et lui avait mit son poing dans la figure. Severus Snape recula de plusieurs pas mais ne contre-attaqua pas. Juliette parvint à attraper son petit ami par le bras et fit la seule chose qui pouvait le calmer... Elle l'embrassa. La scène était tellement cocasse que même Dumbledore ne put se retenir de rire. Il faut dire que la tête complètement hallucinée de Sirius n'aidait pas à garder son sérieux. Juliette força son petit ami à poser ses fesses sur la chaise pendant que Snape essuyait le sang qui lui coulait du nez. Dumbledore toussota :  
- Ca va aller Severus ?  
Il grogna :  
- Je crois qu'il m'a cassé le nez Monsieur...  
- Mrs Pomfrey vous arrangera ça... Vous voulez bien prendre place ?  
Snape tira une chaise à une distance respectable de son pire ennemi qui continuait à lui lancer des regards meurtriers puis s'assit. Sirius explosa :  
- C'EST QUOI CETTE PUTAIN D'HISTOIRE ENCORE ????  
Ses amis se prirent la tête à deux mains. James murmura :  
- Mais que quelqu'un le bâillonne !!!  
Encore une fois, Dumbledore ne fit que sourire.  
- Je vais vous expliquer Mr Black...   
- Ca serait une bonne idée en effet Monsieur !   
Snape ricana :  
- T'es tellement débile que tu comprendras pas, espèce de sale chien !  
Sirius lui ressauta dessus et entreprit consciencieusement de lui faire avaler ses dents. Remus et James finirent par les séparer. Ils entraînèrent leur ami dans le coin le plus éloigner du Serpentard et le firent asseoir. Mais au lieu de se relever, celui-ci restait recroquevillé par terre, la main crispée sur son avant-bras. Dumbledore se leva et alla vers son élève.   
- Severus ?  
- Je dois y aller Monsieur... Il m'appelle.   
Le directeur tendit une main à Snape qui la saisit et se releva. On devinait la Marque des Ténèbres qui noircissait à vue d'oeil sur son bras gauche. Les Gryffondors eurent un cri d'horreur. Dumbledore se tourna vers eux et dit :  
- Depuis près de deux ans, Mr Snape espionne Voldemort pour notre compte.   
Peter couina :  
- C'est un Mangemort !!!  
Le vieil homme acquiesça :  
- En effet Mr Pettigrow... Mais sans lui, nous n'aurions pu empêcher beaucoup de choses d'arriver... dont le meurtre de votre cousine Miss Evans !  
Lily se demanda un instant si le directeur s'attendait à ce qu'elle remercie Snape mais il poursuivit :  
- Severus est venu me dire que les Mangemorts avaient intercepté le hibou de votre cousine et qu'ils prévoyaient de la tuer pour vous faire comprendre que Voldemort vous avait remarqué.  
Sirius haussa les épaules.  
- Ouais, une sorte de "gaffe à toi ma fille, on t'a à l'oeil"... mais en plus violent et radical...  
Snape ricana :  
- Les Mangemorts ne peuvent être que violents et radicaux espèce d'imbécile...   
- Tu dois le savoir mieux que moi, t'en ai un, sombre crétin !!  
James posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami lui intimant le silence. Dumbledore reprit :  
- Quoiqu'il en soit, nous sommes intervenus à temps pour les empêcher de mettre leur projet à exécution... Votre cousine devrait être là demain dans la matinée... Il est évident que personne ne doit connaître la condition de Mr Snape... Je compte sur vous pour garder le secret tout comme il garde celui de Mr Lupin...  
Sirius allait dire quelque chose mais Juliette l'en empêcha en lui mettant la main devant la bouche. Dumbledore fit un sourire bienveillant à la ronde et leur indiqua la sortie.   
- Severus, vous devriez y aller... Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait de représailles pour votre retard.  
Snape hocha la tête et sortit rapidement. Les autres le regardèrent partir, perplexe. Le directeur leur dit :  
- Je sais que cela peut vous paraître étrange mais Severus nous est très précieux... Et ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir croyez moi... Voldemort a le Doloris facile... J'aimerais que, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, vous essayiez de le laisser un peu tranquille.  
Devant la tête décomposée des Maraudeurs, il éclata de rire.   
- Je ne vous demande pas de cesser les blagues envers tous les Serpentards ou même envers lui, ménager le un peu, c'est tout. Il est tard, retournez dans votre salle commune maintenant. Miss Evans, je vous ferai prévenir dès que votre cousine sera là.  
- Merci Monsieur.  
Et sans un mot de plus, ils retournèrent dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor dans le silence le plus total.

Ils étaient en cours d'Enchantement lorsque le Professeur McGonagall vint chercher Lily pour l'emmener dans le bureau de Dumbledore. La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment dans quel état elle allait trouver sa cousine et c'est d'une main un peu tremblante qu'elle poussa la lourde porte du bureau. Elle resta un moment à observer son amie avant que celle-ci ne la voit. Suzie avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un vert à rendre jaloux le Saule Cogneur ! Lorsqu'elles étaient petites, Lily avait toujours eu les cheveux plus longs que ceux de sa cousine, mais maintenant, c'était le contraire. En effet, la jeune Moldue avait les cheveux qui lui arrivaient en dessous des fesses et Lily se demanda comment elle faisait pour ne pas s'y asseoir dessus! Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée idiote et entra. Aussitôt, Susan lui sauta dans les bras.  
- Lily !  
Elle sourit et serra la jeune fille contre elle.  
- Comment ça va ?  
- Bah pour quelqu'un qui a faillit se manger une sorte de rayon laser vert en pleine tête, je trouve que je vais plutôt bien...  
Lily manqua d'avaler de travers et regarda Dumbledore horrifiée :  
- Un Avada Kedavra ??? Ils lui ont lancé un Avada Kedavra !!  
Le directeur acquiesça.   
- En effet...   
Susan avait toujours été mille fois plus calme que sa cousine. Elle affrontait le fait qu'on veule la tuer avec philosophie.  
- Je suppose qu'ils m'en voulaient à cause de toi ? C'était des sorciers hein ?  
Lily hocha la tête.  
- Oh, Suzie, je suis tellement désolée... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'ils tenteraient quoi que ce soit contre toi... C'est tellement ridicule !   
- C'est rien Lil'... Vois le bon côté des choses, on est ensemble ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !  
- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !  
Elles tombèrent de nouveau dans les bras l'une de l'autre en sanglotant. Dumbledore toussota et leur dit :  
- Navré d'interrompre vos émouvantes retrouvailles mais nous devons parler.  
Les filles se redonnèrent une contenance et s'asseyèrent en face du directeur.  
- Miss Eirinn, j'espère que vous êtes consciente que vous êtes ici temporairement jusqu'à ce que nous ayons trouver une solution totalement sûre pour vous. Malheureusement, étant une Moldue, vous ne pouvez pas suivre les cours à Poudlard. Vos parents ont insisté pour que vous continuiez votre scolarité le plus normalement possible. Il a donc été convenu que, jusqu'à ce que la situation s'arrange, vous aurez un précepteur moldu qui viendra vous faire travailler.   
Lily lui lança un regard perplexe :  
- Un moldu à Poudlard, mais...  
- C'est le père de Miss Harris, une Serdaigle de 3e année, sa femme est une sorcière et il est totalement capable de venir enseigner à votre cousine au château.   
- Je suppose que mes parents n'ont pas vraiment apprécié de vous voir Monsieur !  
- Non en effet Miss Eirinn... Mais ils n'avaient guère d'autre choix que de vous confier à nos soins pour votre sécurité.  
- Tant mieux !   
Elle se tourna vers sa cousine.  
- Si tu savais toutes les choses horribles qu'ils m'ont raconté sur toi et sur ton monde ! Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vu de vampire près à m'égorger !   
Lily éclata de rire.   
- Pas dans le château en tout cas ! Dans la forêt interdite certainement...  
- Et c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas le droit d'y aller !  
Dumbledore sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva :  
- Bien... Miss Evans, je suis sûr que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à tenir compagnie à votre cousine jusqu'au repas de midi. Je suppose que vous voudrez lui présenter vos amis. Cette après-midi, Mrs Pomfrey s'occupera d'elle.   
- Très bien Professeur.  
Les deux filles sortirent après l'avoir saluer et il eu le temps d'entendre Suzie s'exclamer avant que la porte ne se referme :  
- Il est TROP COOOOL !

**Notes**: Bon bah voilà ! Miss Suzie, Première ;) On verra bien ce qu'on fera d'elle dans le prochain chapitre ! Vous avez déjà été témoins de disparition de temps inexpliquée ? Si oui, faites moi signe ! Non parce que, j'ai commencé à écrire la première partie du chapitre hier soir à 1h17... et lorsque j'ai regardé l'horloge du PC, il était 3h39 alors que j'avais l'impression d'avoir tapoter qu'une dizaine de minutes sur mon clavier... Aïe ! Le pire c'est que je voulais pas arrêter parce que sinon, ça me pourrissait mon groove mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix ! Bref, j'ai appelé Mulder pour lui demander sa théorie, mais il est en vacances aux Bahamas avec Scully ! Bref... Je me tais... Je vous laisse avec vos reviews ;)

**Thanks to :  
**¤ Asriela Black : Bah en fait Lulu, je dois avouer que je ne rigolais pas... je le trouve vraiment nul le chapitre 2 ;) Mais je crois que je suis rarement satisfaite de mes chapitres... Ma fic t'a manqué ?? A toi, grande fanficeuse devant l'éternel ??? * Los pique un fard et va prendre une douche froide pour se calmer *... Ne pouvant résister aux regards de chien battu de Sirius, je te le donne maintenant le chapitre ;)) Note to self, never ever said that to friends ;) Ils risqueraient d'en profiter pour me faire faire n'importe quoi en me faisant des regards à la Sirius ;))) Bisous et MERCI !**  
**

¤ Angharrad : C'était pas une critique Angha (moi je préfère ça comme diminutif, tu m'en veux pas ?) j'aime bien qu'on me pose des questions ;) c'était histoire de mettre quelque chose dans la dédicace :) Meuh non, t'es pas chiante ;) Quoi ?? Non non je suis sincère ;) Hypocrisie ? Connais pas, ça fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire désolée... J'ADORE tes questions !!! Elles me foutent dans la m^^^e à chaque fois mais bon... "et pis d'abord il n'y a jamais de questions stupides, seulement les réponses" Hein ?? Ca veut dire que mes réponses sont stupides ?? Me vexe pas ou sinon j'arrête d'écrire, y'aura pas de suite et ça sera ta faute !! quoi, chantage ?? Meuh non ;)))))))) Maintenant passons aux réponses que je me marre toujours comme une baleine pour les écrire (pourquoi on dit se marrer comme une baleine d'ailleurs ? Ca rigole une baleine ??) Ouep Lil' et Jul' se sont lancées dans la Vieille Magie ! Faut bien qu'elles s'occupent ! Et puis ça va finir par servir... Si si je te jure ! Le temps ?? Bah, c'est super Juliette, Mary-Sue de son état (23 au test vous vous rappelez ??) alors, on s'en fiche ;)) Pour le mariage, je l'ai déjà écrit et j'y ai pas mis Suzie dedans... alors soit je la rajoute et j'étoffe le truc, soit vous verrez bien pourquoi elle y est pas... j'en sais encore rien ! Bref, ouh là, je crois qu'il est temps que je me taise... je prend beaucoup de place pour dire n'importe quoi !! Bisous !!!

¤ Kpu : Kikoo ;) Tu vois je suis pas morte ! J'ai pas fait grand chose de tout ce temps, lui aussi il a disparu inexplicablement ;) et puis le writer's block est une maladie très embêtante ! En fait BofB2 couvre les 3 derniers mois de Poudlard et la suite jusqu'à Come Back... Mais je sais pas encore comment je vais tourner ça... Will see ! Bref, bye et bisous ;)

¤ Miya Black : La suite est là... pas bien plus longue que le précédent... Je suis vraiment désolée mais j'arrive pas à faire des chapitres plus longs... C'est une maladie très embêtante mais pas contagieuse... Enfin j'espère pour vous ;) Merci !!!

¤ La Skotchée : Lol, c'est pas grave, j'aime pas trop les fleurs de toutes façons ;) et puis pour les portes, c'est pas grave, je sors par la fenêtre, ça me fait faire un peu d'exercice ;) Merki !

¤ Anya : Comment ça tu me mord ?? Je m'appelle pas Meuldor moi !!! ;) Bref, ravie que tu l'ais pas trouvé nul ce chapitre... Parce que moi si ;)

¤ Hermione2005 : Ah bah, au moins, c'est clair ;) Dissert n°1 sur le pseudo ;) Pourquoi Hermione ?? J'en sais rien moi j'ai jamais accroché avec elle... Ni aucun des autres d'ailleurs sauf Ginny et Draco (mais ça c'est mon âme de shipper qui parle ;) je suis plus dans le passé ! Mais c'est la faute de Sirius et Remus !! Pas la mienne !! 


	4. Oucequiy'adescalinsetdespleurs

**Band Of Brothers - 2e**** Partie **(7e Année et l'après Hogwarts)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: losgann_strider@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: jusqu'au 4 inclus (VIVE LE 5 :)))))))))))  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Angharrad parce qu'elle pose beaucoup trop de questions ;) Yod'ah parce que j'ai réussi à le contaminer avec Harry Potter et qu'il en redemande... Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks encore et toujours !  
**Notes**: Kikoo ! Pardon pour le retard mais bon, je pensais avoir un peu de temps en Ecosse pour écrire mais nan... donc, sorry... Voyez le bon côté des choses, vous aurez droit à Juliette en Ecosse d'une manière on ne peut plus authentique ;))))) Je vous garantis pas d'aller vite pour les autres chapitres étant donné que j'ai récupéré un certain Tome 5 qui occupe une bonne partie de mon temps :) Bon, occupons nous de notre chère Suzie... 

**Notes bis**: Bon... Mettons les choses au clair tout de suite... Oubliez tout ce que vous apprenez dans le tome 5 !! Oubliez !! On apprend tellement de choses en totale contradiction avec mes fics... Donc OUBLIEZ !! Merci ;)

**Chapitre 4 : Oùcequiy'adescalinsetdespleurs**

Juliette passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame en grommelant... Arachne venait de lui mettre une heure de colle parce qu'elle avait fait exploser sa potion. C'était quand même pas de sa faute si elle avait mélangé la bave de triton avec les yeux de salamandres... Sans Remus pour l'aider, elle ne faisait que des bêtises ! Sirius et James ne pouvaient pas toujours avoir un oeil sur elle sinon la prof les remettait à leur place illico. Elle se demandait en plus où était passée Lily qui n'avait pas réapparu depuis le cours d'Enchantement. Elle monta dans le dortoir pour se changer avant d'aller à l'entraînement de Quidditch et poussa la porte d'un coup de pied. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant son amie assise sur son lit en compagnie d'une fille blonde. Lily sauta sur ses pieds et l'attrapa par la manche de son uniforme.   
- Jul', te voilà enfin ! Je te présente ma cousine Susan ! Suzie, c'est Juliette !  
Suzie se leva à son tour et lui fit un grand sourire.  
- Salut ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi...  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Lily ne tarit pas d'éloges sur sa formidable meilleure amie !!  
- Mouais...  
- Alors comme ça tu peux te transformer en chien ? Tu me fais voir ?  
L'Animagus regarda la jeune Moldue d'un air méfiant puis secoua la tête.  
- Nan, désolée mais là j'ai pas le temps... je dois aller m'entraîner !  
Puis elle attrapa sa tenue de Quidditch et fila dans la salle de bains. Lily resta perplexe et Suzie lui demanda :  
- Elle est toujours comme ça ?  
- Non... Bien sur que non... La journée n'a pas du être de tout repos... Tu m'excuses deux minutes ?  
Suzie lui fit signe que oui et alla se rasseoir sur le lit pendant que Lily allait voir son amie. Elle entra dans la salle de bains au moment où Juliette s'apprêtait à en sortir...   
- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?   
- Quoi ?  
- Plus froide que ça tu meurs !! Elle t'a rien fait Suzie !!  
- Attends... J'ai pas bien compris là ? Quoi ?  
Lily respira un grand coup et dit :  
- Tu lui as à peine adresser la parole et tu lui as même pas fait un sourire !  
Juliette grogna.  
- Tu m'excuses Lil' mais là, j'ai pas vraiment le temps... J'ai entraînement de Quidditch, une heure de colle avec Arachne et il faut que j'aille voir Remus après ! Alors ta charmante cousine peut attendre !  
Sur ce elle sortit, attrapa son balai et fila sur le terrain de vol. Lily resta bouche bée et se demanda si elle avait pas loupé quelque chose de plus que les problèmes habituels avec Arachne. Elle rejoignit Suzie qui lui demanda :  
- Je crois que ta copine n'apprécie pas vraiment de me voir ici !  
Lily se contenta de jeter un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre en haussant les épaules. Juliette venait d'arriver sur le terrain de vol et, sans un mot pour Sirius ou James, elle s'envola.

Quatre heures plus tard, totalement épuisée, Juliette eut enfin la permission de remonter dans sa salle commune. Arachne ne l'avait pas laissé aller manger et, au lieu d'une simple heure de colle, elle dut gratter les chaudrons de la salle de potions pendant deux heures. Elle entra dans la salle commune en traînant des pieds. Elle allait monter directement se coucher lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta :  
- Salut, Dante.   
Elle sourit doucement et alla vers le canapé où Sirius était allongé avec son livre de méta.  
- Salut, Black.  
Il se redressa et replia ses longues jambes pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir. Il posa son livre sur la table basse et attrapa une serviette qu'il tendit à sa petite amie.  
- C'est du pain et du jambon. Et...  
Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit :  
- ... une pomme !  
Juliette secoua la tête.  
- C'est gentil mais j'ai pas faim... Récurer les chaudrons d'Arachne, ça a de quoi vous couper l'appétit !  
Sirius l'attira contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle s'allongea et posa la tête sur son torse. Elle soupira de contentement et ferma les yeux.  
- Jul', tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
- Mmmmmppppphhhhhhmmmmm...  
- Jul' ?  
- Oui... ça va, rien à signaler...  
- Lily m'a raconté pour Suzie... Elle a dit que tu avais été plutôt... froide avec elle.  
- Je me suis excusée...  
Elle s'assit et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Ecoute Sirius, je suis crevée... Si tu es là pour me parler de la Moldue, je vais me coucher...  
- Non mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ?? On croirait entendre Malfoy ! Elle est super sympa Suzie... et elle est vachement mignonne.  
Juliette lui lança un regard aussi tendre qu'une morue à son pêcheur et fit mine de se lever. Mais il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se recoucher sur lui. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il l'embrassa. Lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à reprendre son souffle, elle dit :  
- C'est pas du jeu...   
Il sourit et l'embrassa encore.  
- Je sais... Je suis cruel !  
- Pffffffff... Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ?  
- A ton avis ?  
Sirius commençait à laisser glisser ses mains sur le corps de sa petite amie.   
- C'est pas que ça ne me plaise pas mais je crains que ça ne soit ni le lieux ni le moment...  
- J'ai envie de toi...  
Elle sourit mais se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami.  
- Oh, je t'en prie Jul'... Me fait pas croire que ça t'as pas traversé l'esprit !!  
- Certes... Mais tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'ai des scrupules à m'envoyer en l'air au beau milieu de la salle commune !!  
Sirius la repoussa sur le canapé et entreprit de la couvrir de baiser. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.  
- Ca fait combien de temps qu'on a pas fait l'amour ??  
Juliette pouffa :  
- Tu m'excuses mon coeur, mais je ne tiens pas un compte précis de nos activités sexuelles !  
Il sourit.  
- C'est un tort... Et le tortue !  
- Très drôle Sirius.  
- Tu me manques Juliette...  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?  
- Depuis que tu travailles sur la Vieille Magie avec Lily et sur la Télépathie avec Remus, j'ai l'impression de plus te voir...  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... On patauge dans la semoule avec Lil' et on est quasiment au point avec Rem'... Si je t'ai quelque peu négligé ces derniers temps... Je m'en excuse... C'était pas voulu. Je te promets de faire attention.   
Il hocha la tête tout en faisant sa mine de chien battu. Elle sourit.   
- Sirius ?  
- Mmmmm...  
- Je t'aime.  
Un immense sourire illumina le visage de l'Animagus. Il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de son amie et murmura :  
- Moi aussi je t'aime. Je...  
Il s'arrêta et se leva pour aller mettre une bûche dans la cheminée. Juliette le suivit et demanda :  
- Tu quoi ?  
- J'ai reçu mon affectation pour le camp d'entraînement des Aurors.  
- Ah oui ? Et c'est où ?  
- Aultbea...  
- Hein ?  
- C'est vers Gairloch... Sur la côté ouest de l'Ecosse.  
- Quand est ce que tu dois y être.  
- Le 1er août...  
- Oh...  
- Je... J'aurais des permissions mais pas le premier mois.  
- Ca veut dire qu'on ne se verra plus beaucoup.  
- Non. Pas pendant l'entraînement en tout cas. Après... Je serai Auror. Je peux être muter n'importe où c'est pas important. Je pourrais transplaner pour rentrer à la maison.   
- Bien sûr...  
- Et toi ? Toujours pas de nouvelles ?  
- Non. Rien... A croire que personne ne veut de moi !  
- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Ils vont s'entre-tuer pour t'avoir dans leur équipe !  
- Ouais bah ils sont pas pressés de mourir en tout cas !  
Sirius sourit doucement et ajouta :  
- Rem' a reçu sa lettre d'admission à l'université de Kylesku.  
- C'est vrai ?? C'est génial !   
- Oui... Il était surexcité !  
- Salope d'Arachne qui m'a fait loupé ça !!  
Sirius sourit une nouvelle fois puis se retourna vers la cheminée.  
- J'arrête pas de penser que... si on se voit presque pas pendant un an... Tu m'attendras ?  
- Quoi ? Quelle question ? Bien sûr que je t'attendrai ! Au cas où je ne te l'ai pas assez répété et au cas où tu en doutes encore, je t'aime... Que tu partes un an ou dix ans, ça sera pareil... Je n'aimerais personne d'autre que toi ! Sauf Remus à la rigueur !  
Il rigola et la prit dans ses bras.   
- Si tu fais quoi que ce soit avec Remus, je te tue...  
- Je sais !  
Ils s'embrassèrent et retournèrent s'allonger sur le canapé où ils s'endormirent rapidement.   
  
  
Le lendemain matin, ce fut Douceur qui les réveilla en mordant l'oreille de Sirius.   
- Hein ? Bon sang Dou, qu'est ce que tu fiches ??  
Juliette entrouvrit un oeil et regarda sa montre.   
- Il est 6h... Les autres vont pas tarder à se réveiller... Si McGonagall nous trouve ici, on est mort.  
- Ouais... Mais bon... Bisou ?  
Elle sourit et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de se lever en grognant. Ils montèrent se doucher sans un mot.   
Une heure plus tard, Juliette arriva dans la Grande Salle en traînant des pieds. Ses amis étaient déjà assis à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de Suzie. Elle respira un grand coup et s'avança vers eux. Lily lui sourit lorsqu'elle la vit et elle le lui rendit. Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius et l'embrassa. Puis elle se tourna vers Remus :  
- Salut Loupiot, comment ça va ?  
- Je suis accepté !  
Elle sourit :  
- Je sais !  
Remus était tellement heureux qu'il en rougissait. Son amie attrapa un toast et, tout en le beurrant, elle dit :  
- Je suis désolée pour avoir été aussi vache avec toi hier, Suzie. Je m'en excuse. Et je suis ravie de te rencontrer moi aussi !  
La jeune moldue avala rapidement sa gorgée de thé et lui sourit.  
- Y'a pas de mal... J'ai cru comprendre que je n'arrivais pas à un bon moment !  
Juliette haussa les épaules.  
- Bah c'était pas une raison.   
James pouffa :  
- Bien, maintenant que tout est arrangé, j'ai une question... Où tu étais cette nuit Sirius ?  
Le Sirius en question regarda son meilleur ami d'un air angélique tout en mâchonnant son toast.  
- Où j'étais ?  
- Ouais...  
- Dans la salle commune.  
- Tout seul ?  
- Avec moi...  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Juliette.   
- Bah quoi ? Je suis rentrée tard de chez Arachne et il m'attendait. On s'est endormi sur le canapé.  
James sourit de plus belle :  
- Ah ouais ?  
- Bah oui... C'est pas un crime de s'endormir sur un canapé non ?  
- Non non... pas de problème... J'trouve juste bizarre que vous aillez fait que dormir !  
- Sans vouloir briser tes rêves mon petit James, m'envoyez en l'air dans la salle commune ne fait pas 'encore' partie de mes fantasmes...  
Sirius manqua de s'étouffer avec son bout de toast et Juliette lui lança un regard étonné :  
- Quoi ???   
- Kof, kof... Rien... Kof, kof... j'ai rien dit, poursuit je t'en prie... Kof...  
- Merci... Mais j'ai rien d'autre à dire ! Et puis d'abord en quoi ça vous regarde ce qu'on fait de nos nuits et...  
- Miss Dante ?  
Le Professeur McGonagall se tenait juste derrière Remus, en face de Juliette qui se demandait ce que son prof venait d'entendre de leur conversation.  
- Oh, Professeur... Je...  
Mais McGonagall lui fit signe de se taire. Son visage n'était pas sévère contrairement à son habitude mais inquiet.  
- Le Professeur Dumbledore vous demande d'urgence dans son bureau.  
- Ah... Euh... D'accord...  
Elle jeta un regard à ses amis et suivit sa Directrice jusqu'au bureau du Maître de Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle entra, celui ci se leva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
- Miss Dante... J'ai peur d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Des MangeMorts ont attaqué le Ministère de la Magie à Edinburgh cette nuit... Rien n'est clair pour l'instant mais...  
- Mon père...  
Dumbledore hocha la tête tristement.  
- Il semblerait que votre père fasse parti des victimes. Je suis sincèrement navré Juliette.  
- Je... Je peux m'en aller.  
- Bien sûr.  
Elle se leva doucement et sortit du bureau. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans le couloir qu'elle éclata en sanglot incontrôlable et se laissa glisser par terre. 

Sirius avançait en trottinant, la truffe collée au sol. La Carte du Maraudeur leur avait indiqué que Juliette se trouvait prêt du Saule Cogneur mais il faisait nuit noire et il n'avait aucune chance de la voir, surtout si elle était sous sa forme de chien. Il s'arrêta, renifla l'air et galopa vers la gauche de l'arbre. Il y trouva son amie, le museau entre les pattes, cachée derrière un buisson. Du fait qu'ils étaient de la même espèce à défaut de la même race (Juliette se transformait en Bouvier Bernois alors que Sirius se contentait d'être un bon gros bâtard), ils pouvaient communiquer sans aucun problème.   
- _Eh Snowfoot..._  
Son amie semblait dans un tel état de tristesse qu'il en eut presque peur.   
- _Snowfoot, tu veux bien te transformer pour qu'on puisse parler sans aboyer ?_  
- _Non._  
- _S'il te plaît..._  
- _Fiche moi la paix Padfoot._  
- _Hors de question ! Allez, ne m'oblige pas à te mordre !_  
Les deux chiens se regardaient droit dans les yeux, attendant de voir qui allait capituler en premier. N'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de se battre, Juliette se transforma. Sirius fit de même immédiatement.   
- Jul'...  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoique ce soit, elle s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras. Sirius la serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.   
- Calmes-toi mon coeur... Ca va aller...  
- Il est mort Sirius !! Comment veux-tu que ça aille !! IL EST MORT !  
Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire que de continuer à essayer de calmer la jeune fille. Sirius savait très bien que rien ne pouvait arriver de pire à Juliette que de perdre son père, il était la seule famille qui lui restait.  
- Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Mon père sera ravi de t'accueillir chez nous...  
- Tu crois ?  
- Affirmatif... Et dès qu'on aura assez d'argent, on prendra notre propre appart', juste en face de celui qu'auront James et Lily !  
Juliette sourit entre ses larmes.  
- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?  
- J'en pense que ça me parait plutôt pas mal... Il va tellement me manquer...  
- Je sais...  
- J'ai même pas pu lui dire combien je l'aimais...  
- Oh ça, je suis certain qu'il le savait parfaitement !  
Juliette hocha la tête et se pelotonna encore un peu dans les bras de son petit ami. Ils restèrent blottit l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop froid pour rester dehors.

Trois jours plus tard, les Maraudeurs étaient réunis devant la tombe du John Dante. Dumbledore et McGonagall attendaient un peu plus loin que les jeunes gens soient près à retourner à l'école. Lily serrait la main de James à lui en broyer les phalanges, Peter se rongeait les ongles un peu à l'écart, Remus et Sirius encadraient Juliette qui ne semblait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Elle déposa une rose blanche sur la tombe de son père. Elle murmura :  
- Je te promets qu'ils paieront. Le jour où les MangeMorts et Voldemort rendront leur dernier souffle, je serai là... Ils paieront... Peut importe le temps que ça prendra, ils paieront.   


**Notes**: Amis du Mélo Bonsoir !! Désolée pour le titre du chapitre, mais ça résume plutôt bien la situation non ? J'ai du mal avec mes titres dans cette fic ! Bon, dès le prochain chapitre, on va avancer beaucoup plus vite dans le temps. Je mettrais les dates au début pour pas que vous vous perdiez ! Bref, REVIEWS !!

**Thanks to :  
**¤ Asriela Black : Désolée pour ton année au fait !! Tu les massacreras tous l'année prochaine !! Tuer Suzie ?? C'est une idée... =) Tu sais je peux toujours réécrire le chapitre du mariage pour qu'elle soit là ! Je peux TOUT faire ;) Les parents ?? Who cares for the parents ?? Nan, ils risquent rien parce que c'est pas eux que Lily aime... C'est vache mais c'est comme ça ! Je peux pas faire venir les parents à Poudlard ! Bref, oublis les parents c'est un ordre ;) Le 4e volet de la saga (meuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh) devrait plus tarder... Bye et Bisous =)**  
**

¤ Angharrad : Euh.. je mets pas toujours le nom anglais de Snape ?? Me dit pas que je l'appelle Rogue ?? O_° !!! Pour Suzie, tu verras, c'est juste un moyen d'expliquer quelques trucs... Mais elle a pas l'âme d'un martyre ! elle s'appelle pas Blandine !! (d'où je sors ces références moi ??) Bref, tu verras tout se passera bien ;)) Bien joué pour le Peter bancal toi aussi ;) Bisous

¤ Kpu : bah quoi ?? Moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir calmer Sirius comme ça ;) Et c'était pas devant les profs, c'était devant Dumbledore... il est cool Dumbledore ;))

¤ Sailor Digitale : AND THE WINNER IS !!! Ok, tu as gagné un bonbon ;) J'ai corrigé le Peter bancal ! Merci encore ! T'en fais pas Juliette est là et elle y reste... Suzie c'est qu'une gentille Moldue... elle est pas dangereuse ;) Oui oui y'aura une suite à Come Back... Enfin peut être pas une suite à proprement parlé parce que je risque de sauter un peu de temps mais tu retrouveras la Juliette, le Remus et le Sirius adultes... D'ailleurs, j'ai un projet qui risque de pas vous plaire du tout mais bon... j'assume... je ferais deux versions s'il le faut !! Bref, y'aura une suite !

¤ Miya Black : Mais non elle est très bien ton expression... et au moins, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ;))))))))))))))))

¤ La Skotchée : Lol... J'ADORE KUZCO !! 'TU M'AS POURRI MON GROOVE' ! Morte de rire tout le long du film même si je le connais par coeur !! C'était marrant les répliques avec Lotr ! 

¤ Hermione2005 : Pourquoi Losgann ? Bah c'est simple... Je suis folle cinglée de l'Ecosse et la langue de la vieille Ecosse c'est le Gaélique... Tout le monde m'appelle Grenouille alors j'ai cherché comment on disait ça en Gaélique et c'est Losgann ;) CQFD !!


	5. Oucequeleschosessérieuses

**Band Of Brothers - 2e**** Partie **(7e Année et l'après Hogwarts)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: sirius_circenn@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: jusqu'au 4 inclus (oublier le 5 !!)  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Angharrad parce qu'elle pose beaucoup trop de questions ;) Yod'ah parce que j'ai réussi à le contaminer avec Harry Potter et qu'il en redemande... Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks encore et toujours !  
**Notes**: Hello ! Et oui, me revoilà !! Non pas que je me sois remise du tome 5 mais bon, faut relativiser !! Je peux pas rester à jamais la tête sous la couette !! Donc voilà le chapitre 5 ! C'est court, mais vous l'avez !! Le premier qui se plains, je le coupe en cubes ! Bien, cela dit, vous avez le droit de pas aimer :) Mais laisser une review !! Pitiiééééé !!

**Chapitre 5 : Oùcequeleschosessérieusesvontbientôtcommencer**

Snape sortit de la salle du trône en boitant. Il avait encore eu droit à un Endoloris. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Du moins officiellement ! En réalité, il savait très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Voldemort avait lancé une attaque sur un couple de sorciers qui vivait au beau milieu d'un village moldu. Fidèle à lui même, le Mage Noir avait ordonné à ses Mangemorts de tuer les moldus. Histoire de... Snape avait eu vent de l'affaire et il avait transmit les informations à Dumbledore qui avait envoyé Suzie prévenir les moldus. A cette pensée, il eut un léger rire qui ne fit qu'accroître la douleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Suzie... Il pouvait sans peine l'imaginer en train d'avertir les non-sorciers du danger. Il se demandait à chaque fois comment elle faisait pour arriver à les convaincre aussi facilement. Quoi que... Elle était tellement spéciale que plus rien ne l'étonnait de sa part. Il secoua la tête :  
_"Ouh ouh !! Redescend sur terre mon pov' Sevie ! C'est une MOLDUE ! Et pour couronner le tout, elle est amie avec tes pires ennemis !"_  
Ca faisait à peine un mois qu'elle avait débarqué à Poudlard et elle avait fait preuve d'une étonnante capacité d'adaptation. Certes, la Magie l'impressionnait toujours mais elle avait cessé de demander à ce qu'ils fassent des sorts à tout bout de champ. Snape chassa la jeune fille de ses pensées et transplana jusqu'à la maison qui servait de QG à l'Ordre du Phoenix. En le voyant arriver, Suzie poussa un cri d'horreur.  
_"Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle soit là quand je me fait massacrer ?"_  
Elle se précipita vers lui mais il l'arrêta d'un geste. Sa voix claqua, glaciale, comme à son habitude.   
- Ca va !   
Elle le regarda d'un air accusateur mais ne dit rien. Potter lui lança un regard qui voulait clairement dire 'si tu lui fais le moindre mal, je te le ferai regretter' mais il n'y accorda pas la moindre importance. Pas plus qu'à Black et Lupin. Pettigrow était parti en vacances avec sa débilité de petite amie et c'était tout aussi bien ! Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore et entra.

Le vieil homme était en train de discuter avec Juliette. De tout le groupe de Potter, elle était la seule (avec peut être Evans dans ses bons jours) qui valait la peine qu'on lui donna quelques minutes de son temps. Dumbledore leva les yeux de ses parchemins et sourit doucement.  
- Vous voilà enfin Severus, on commençait à s'inquiéter ! Vous vous sentez comment ?  
- Comme un hachis parmentier trop cuit Monsieur. Mais vivant...  
- J'en suis navré...  
- Que je sois vivant ?  
- Que vous vous sentiez comme du hachis ! Je déteste le hachis, ça passe dans les dents c'est un véritable calvaire et...  
Il secoua la tête de dépit. Juliette pouffa et Snape esquissa un sourire.   
- Voldemort est dans quel état ?  
- Furax est un mot faible pour le décrire, Monsieur. Son plan a échoué. Mauvaise journée pour lui !  
- Mais excellente pour nous !  
- Parle pour toi Dante !  
Elle le regarda d'un air contrit :  
- Désolée... Je voulais pas dire que c'était bien qu'il t'ait fait du mal.   
- Je sais.  
Dumbledore toussota.  
- Bien... Severus, je serais d'avis pour que vous alliez vous reposer. Demain, je voudrais que vous vous rendiez sur le Chemin de Traverse avec Juliette, sous sa forme de chien, pour me récupérer un paquet d'un extrême importance chez Gringotts.   
- Et si Vous-Savez-Qui m'appelle ?  
Le Directeur sembla considérer la question pendant un moment, réfléchissant en se caressant la barbe.  
- Vous avez raison... Emmener Sirius avec vous.  
- HORS DE QUESTION ! Je ne travaillerai pas avec ce chien puant !  
Juliette lui lança un regard noir :  
- Eh ! Un peu de respect s'il te plait !  
- Pour ce crétin ? Je t'en prie !  
- Calmez vous Severus !   
Snape se renfrogna et lança un regard noir en direction de la porte. Juliette soupira :  
- Il n'a pas tort Monsieur... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer mon temps à éviter qu'ils ne se mettent sur la tronche !  
- Je crains que vous n'aillez pas le choix mes enfants...  
- Il est tellement débile qu'il va nous faire repérer !!  
- Severus ! Il restera à distance de vous et n'interviendra que si vous devez transplaner...  
Snape se gratta machinalement le bras. La marque des ténèbres brûlait toujours...  
- Très bien... Si c'est ce que vous voulez...  
- Merci. Bien, maintenant, rentrer chez vous. Rendez vous ici même à la première heure demain matin.  
Sans un mot de plus, et après avoir saluer le directeur d'un signe de tête, ils sortirent du bureau. Aussitôt, Sirius sauta sur ses pieds et vint voir Juliette.   
- Alors, il voulait quoi ?  
- Mr Black, vous voulez bien venir s'il vous plait ?  
La voix de Dumbledore monta du bureau. Sirius haussa les épaules et entra. Dix minutes plus tard, le directeur ayant un peu eu de mal à convaincre le jeune homme de rester en arrière, il rejoignit ses amis. Il lança un regard assassin à Snape qui le lui rendit puissance 10 (si c'était encore possible).   
- Si tu la touches, je te jure que je te tue !  
Juliette leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa le bras de son petit ami et le tira vers la sortie. Elle sourit à Snape qui lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Ils dirent au revoir à Suzie et transplanèrent chez Sirius. Suzie, quant à elle, restait au QG avec Dumbledore. Elle adorait le vieil homme et il le lui rendait bien. 

Sirius poussa la porte du manoir d'un coup de pied ce qui lui valut les hurlements de sa soeur aînée :  
- DOUCEMENT !  
Il grogna et monta directement dans le petit salon qui servait de QG aux Maraudeurs. C'était leur salon et ni Franck Black ni sa fille n'y avaient accès. Juliette laissa passer les garçons et se rendit dans la cuisine où Cassiopée préparait le repas du soir.   
- Salut Cassie !  
- Hello Jul'... Qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore ?  
- Oh, un petit truc à faire pour Dumbledore qui le contrarie légèrement. Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
- Non, c'est gentil... Tu ferais mieux d'essayer de calmer mon cher frère avant que papa soit rentré ou on va encore avoir droit à la psychanalyse Franck Black !  
- T'as raison...   
Elle sourit à la jeune femme et sortit de la cuisine. Elle aimait beaucoup Cassie. Après la mort de son père, elle était venue vivre chez Sirius. Franck et Cassiopée avaient tout fait pour qu'elle se sente chez elle. Cassie menait la maisonnée à la baguette ! Juliette se demandait comment les deux hommes survivraient sans elle ! Elle poussa doucement la porte du salon et entra. Sirius faisait les cent pas en grommelant des trucs incompréhensibles pendant que James et Remus s'écroulaient de rire dans le canapé ! Elle sourit :  
- Sirius, pour l'amour du ciel, tu veux bien te calmer !  
- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que ce crétin, cet abominable bâton de graisse lyophilisé, ce sale ver de terre t'accompagne à Gringotts ! Et moi je suis obligé de rester derrière !!  
- Par Merlin, Sirius, calmes-toi !! Respire !!  
- J'respire !!  
- Respire !   
Il finit par s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et elle alla sur ses genoux. Elle jeta un regard noir aux deux autres Maraudeurs qui pleuraient de rire.  
- Ca suffit vous deux !!  
Remus renifla et s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche.   
- Désolée Snowfoot... Mais tu avoueras que sa petite crise de jalousie était touchante !!  
- C'est pas une raison ! Très bien, maintenant Si', tu vas m'écouter. Si j'accompagne Snape, c'est parce que je suis la seule Animagus déclarée du groupe et tu le sais très bien...  
- Je déteste quand tu bosses avec lui...  
- Il est réglo... C'est tout ce qu'on a à attendre de lui... Et de toutes façons, on a pas le choix. On doit aider Dumbledore par tous les moyens.  
- Je sais...   
- Parfait, donc demain, tu n'interviendras qu'en cas de nécessité extrême... D'accord...  
- Mmmpppppphhhhhhhmmmmmmmmm  
- Sirius ??  
- D'accord !!!!!!!!  
- Bien !  
Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa et alla prendre une douche. 

Sirius regardait la porte fixement, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendait pas la conversation de ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas remarqué qu'il n'écoutait pas. La simple pensée que Juliette avait affaire avec Snape le rendait malade. Il le détestait... C'était viscéral... Il avait envie de le découper en rondelle et de le donner à manger à un hippogriffe ! Malheureusement pour lui, Snape était l'espion, Juliette et Lily l'aimait bien, Suzie l'aimait plus que bien... Seuls les garçons ne pouvaient pas le blairer !! Mais pour lui, c'était bien plus que de la simple inimité... C'était de la haine pure et simple. Le genre de haine qui vous donnait des envies de meurtres ! S'il touchait à un seul de ses cheveux, il le tuerait... S'il la regardait de travers, il le tuerait. S'il la...  
- Eh Sirius, ton père est rentré... Cassie nous appelle pour manger ! Eh PADFOOT !! Tu rêves ??  
James lui passait une main devant les yeux. Sirius secoua la tête et grogna :  
- Non... Je suis là... Allons manger.  
Et il sortit sous le regard perplexe de ses deux amis.

**Notes**: Bon désolée, c'est pas génial du tout ! Mais bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu comme d'hab ! Bref, REVIEWS !!

**Thanks to :  
**¤ Asriela Black : Désolée pour ton année au fait !! Tu les massacreras tous l'année prochaine !! Tuer Suzie ?? C'est une idée... =) Tu sais je peux toujours réécrire le chapitre du mariage pour qu'elle soit là ! Je peux TOUT faire ;) Les parents ?? Who cares for the parents ?? Nan, ils risquent rien parce que c'est pas eux que Lily aime... C'est vache mais c'est comme ça ! Je peux pas faire venir les parents à Poudlard ! Bref, oublis les parents c'est un ordre ;) Le 4e volet de la saga (meuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh) devrait plus tarder... Bye et Bisous =)**  
**

¤ Angharrad : Bah Sirius a bien le droit d'être calme parfois non ? Mdr pour Peter !! C'est vrai, c'est beau les couteaux mais c'est pas propre du tout du tout ! Pour le gaélique, nay pas en ligne... mais chez moi oui... Cela dit, tu m'en voudras pas si je le garde !!

¤ Kpu : Désolée chère amie mais si tu veux du truc joyeux, faut pas lire mes fics !! A la rigueur Son of Faerie qui est plus drôle... Mais bon, y'a du mini slash qui écoeure tout le monde dedans donc !

¤ Charlie : eh eh !! La phrase est pas de moi ! Elle est du livre 'Stargate', c'est plein de truc comme ça !! Ravie que tu ais aimé !

¤ Miya Black : Mais non elle est très bien ton expression... et au moins, ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire ;))))))))))))))))

¤ La Skotchée : Lol... Mdr !! J'irais lire ça !

¤ Hermione2005 : Pourquoi ils m'appellent la Grenouille ? Parce que je suis un peu cinglée et que je déteste rester immobile... et que je suis petite... voilà... je crois que c'est parti de là

¤ Aria Lupin : Merci :) Tu verras, Remus et Juliette sont pas près de se séparer... enfin si en fait ;) Mais c'est pas ma faute à moi !! Prend t'en à l'autre affreuse dont je ne dirais pas le nom parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y ajouter un adjectif peu seyant !!


	6. Oucequeleschosessérieusescommencentenfin

**Band Of Brothers - 2e**** Partie **(7e Année et l'après Hogwarts)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: proterragaol@hotmail.com (oué j'ai changé, j'ai des problèmes relationnels avec les adresses hotmail !!)  
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;-) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: jusqu'au 4 inclus (oublier le 5 !!)  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Angharrad parce qu'elle pose beaucoup trop de questions ;) Yod'ah parce que j'ai réussi à le contaminer avec Harry Potter et qu'il en redemande... Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks encore et toujours !  
**Notes**: NON ! Vous ne rêvez pas !! C'est bien le chapitre 6 de Band of Brothers 2 que vous avez sous vos nyeux zébahis !! Wow, le chapitre 5 date quand même du 28 juin !! Mais où sont passés tous ces mois ?? Et bah non, je suis pas morte, j'ai été juste beaucoup occupé (bah tiens !) et j'avais pas du tout la tête à HP !! J'ai voyagé, voyagé, découvert l'homme de ma vie, re voyagé, suis devenue accro à une certaine chose, aies fait des sites... Bref, j'étais *vraiment* occupée :) Comment ça ma vie ne vous intéresse pas ?? Zut alors, tous mes espoirs s'effondrent... Je m'en vais... BOUUUOUUUHHHH, BRUCIE !! SONT MECHANTS AVEC MOI !! Non, je n'ai pas fumé... ni bu... Oooooooh !! Un vif d'or ^o^ Mmmmmppphhmmm !! Allez je me tais, on attaque les choses sérieuses ! Si vous êtes toujours là, une petite review, ça me ferait bien plaisir !! (re bah tiens !!) ! En passant, Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to all :)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent que ça fait quand même longtemps qu'on a pas lu alors faut bien se remettre en mémoire les trucs non ?  
**Snape et Juliette ont été investi de la grande mission d'aller récupérer un truc à Gringotts pour Dumbledore. Sirius doit rester en couverture ce qui ne lui plaît pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas !!!   
Pendant que Sirius rumine ses sombres pensées (*tuer Snape* *arracher le coeur de Snape à la petite cuillère*...), le Snape en question et Suzie, la cousine moldue de Lily remember ??, se font les yeux doux... enfin pas vraiment mais ils commencent... enfin zuteuh vous avez qu'à aller relire !!

**Chapitre 6 : Oùcequeleschosessérieusescommencent (bahouéfautbienqu'ellescommencentunjournon?)**

Sirius faisait les cent pas dans un coin sombre du Chemin de Traverse. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à voir Juliette marcher à côté de cette vermine, même si elle était sous sa forme de chien et que personne ne pouvait la reconnaître. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme aux cheveux gras qui avançaient tranquillement au milieu de la foule, le chien à ses pieds. Sirius grimaça de dégoût et recommença à creuser une tranchée dans le sol... Bah oui, à force de faire des allers et retours, ça laisse des traces !! Il finit par se dire que ça ne servait à rien de rester à se morfondre planqué dans un coin et alla faire un tour à la boutique de Quidditch. 

Snape marchait sans se soucier des sorciers qui se retournaient sur son passage. Il faut dire qu'ils ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus. Il lançait des regards noirs à tout ceux qu'ils croisaient et sentit le chien tirer sur sa robe.  
- Fiche moi la paix Dante... Qu'on en finisse !!  
Le jeune chien jappa et partit en trottinant en direction de Gringotts. Snape soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que Dumbledore demande à Juliette de l'accompagner sous sa forme d'Animagus ? Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais ça l'énervait. Dumbledore ne voulait pas que l'un de ses petits protégés ne soient vu avec lui. Snape savait pertinemment qu'on le soupçonnait d'être un Mangemort... Il retint un ricanement amer... S'ils savaient... S'ils avaient la moindre petite idée de ce qu'il endurait tous les jours ! Ils se prosterneraient à ses pieds ! Un autre jappement lui fit hâter le pas et il arriva à la banque des Sorciers en quelques enjambées.   
- Ca m'étonnerait que les Gobelins te laissent rentrer en cabot, Dante !  
Juliette grogna et posa les pattes avant sur la lourde porte. Snape haussa les épaules :  
- Très bien, comme tu veux... Mais tu vas te faire jeter !!!   
Le temps d'ouvrir la porte et Juliette se tenait à côté de lui, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.  
- J'suis rapide hein ?  
Elle alla vers le bureau du Maître Gobelin en sautillant presque. Snape la regarda faire, perplexe, secoua la tête ("l'est complètement tarjetée... l'autre crétin finit vraiment par déteindre sur elle !!") et il la rejoignit. Juliette fit son plus beau sourire au Gobelin et lui dit :  
- Bonjour ! Je suis Juliette Dante, le Professeur Dumbledore m'envoie récupérer le colis n° (elle sortit un petit papier de sa robe) 2584856...  
Le Gobelin la regarda par dessus ses lunettes et grogna un "s'gnerla" en lui tendant une feuille et une plume. Juliette signa et attendit que le Gobelin veuille bien lui indiquer le numéro de wagon qu'elle devait emprunter.   
- 3  
- Merci beaucoup !  
Elle attrapa Snape par la manche et l'entraîna vers le wagon 3.  
- Dante, je suis capable de marcher tout seul...  
- Je sais, j'ai juste peur que tu te perdes !  
- T'es pas drôle.  
- Tu me brises le cur !   
Elle salua le Gobelin qui s'occupait de les véhiculer jusqu'au coffre et ils s'installèrent. Par une heureuse coïncidence, les wagons étaient en panne ce jour là, ils descendaient donc à vitesse très réduite ce qui laissa tout le temps à Juliette de questionner Snape... Elle attendait ça depuis des jours.  
- Alors ?  
Il lui lança un regard noir.  
- Alors quoi ?  
- Suzie et toi ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Oh je t'en pris !! Tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous !! Ca fait des étincelles à chaque fois que vous vous croisez !!  
- T'es cinglée ??   
- Oué c'est ce qu'on me dit souvent... Mais dans ce cas précis, non... Tu crois que Lily et moi on a rien remarqué ? Même les garçons commencent à se douter de quelque chose !   
- Tu dis n'importe quoi...  
- Nan... J'suis sûre qu'on va finir par vous marier !!  
- C'est ça.  
Juliette regarda Snape et vit qu'il avait les poings et les mâchoires crispés.  
- Tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien ?  
- Comment ça ?  
Il se tourna vers elle et planta ses yeux noirs dans les siens.  
- Tu peux peut être concilié l'Ordre et ta petite vie amoureuse avec ton chien puant... Mais moi, si je sors avec quelqu'un, ils le sauront... et ça sera la mort pour elle et pour tous ceux que j'aurais l'infortune d'aimer... Toucher à un seul cheveux de Suzie, c'est signé son arrêt de mort... Tu veux d'autres explications ?  
Juliette avait pâli et s'était progressivement enfoncer dans son siège au fur et à mesure que Snape lui exposait les faits. Elle balbutia :  
- Je suis désolée, je ne voyais pas les choses comme ça...   
Il grogna.  
- C'est bien ça votre problème... Vous voyez toujours les choses du bon côté... Moi je ne peux pas... Parce que l'autre côté me revient toujours en pleine tronche...  
- Je...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit car le wagon stoppait (enfin) devant le coffre n°2584856. Le Gobelin sauta sur le quai et ouvrit la porte. Juliette alla chercher le paquet contenu dans le coffre et le glissa dans sa poche.   
- Je me demande ce que c'est !  
Snape haussa les épaules.   
- On verra bien...  
Elle hocha la tête et remonta dans le wagon. Ils retournèrent dans la Grande Salle en silence. A peine Juliette avait-elle posé le pied sur le sol de la Salle qu'un sort fit exploser le mur le plus proche d'elle. Snape se leva de son siège en sursaut et fit mine de monter sur le quai. Juliette se retourna et lui tendit le colis.   
- Non ! Tu prend ça et tu transplanes...   
- T'es malade !! Ils sont trop nombreux pour que tu puisses t'en sortir seule !  
- S'ils te voient, t'es mort !! Va chercher Sirius... Je me débrouillerais !  
Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle avança dans la Grande Salle. Snape murmura un "elle est vraiment cinglée..." et transplana.

Sirius contemplait le nouveau Nimbus ("Nouvelle marque !! Bien plus puissant que les Hawk toutes catégories confondues ! Vous voulez tomber les filles comme des mouches ?? Vous voulez gagner à coup sûr au Quidditch ?? C'est LE balai qu'il vous faut !!"). Sirius ricana. Quelle idée d'appeler un balai "Nimbus" ! Il sursauta lorsque quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule et se retourna vivement :  
- BLACK !! Je te cherche partout...  
- Par Merlin Snape ! Tu veux me filer une crise cardiaque ?  
- C'était l'idée... Juliette a des problèmes... Elle est toute seule dans la Grande Salle de Gringotts face à une douzaine de Mangemorts, au cas où ça t'intéresserait !  
- QUOI ??? T'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tot, 'spèce d'enflure ???  
- Tu m'en as pas laissé le temps...  
Sirius était déjà partit en courant en direction de la banque. Snape le regarda partir, vaguement inquiet pour Juliette, puis transplaner au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix. 

Juliette s'avança calmement au devant des Mangemorts. Ils avaient tous le visage dissimulé sous des cagoules. Elles savaient pertinemment que certains de ses petits camarades de Poudlard devaient se trouver parmi eux. Elle leur sourit et sortit sa baguette.  
- Salut les gars !! Faudrait apprendre à viser !  
- Donne nous le colis et on ne te fera pas de mal...  
- Bah tiens !  
Juliette rigola.   
- Vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous croire !   
- Tu n'es qu'une petite fille, qu'espères-tu faire contre nous ?  
- J'en sais trop rien... Vous bottez les miches peut être ?  
Et sans attendre elle lança le premier sort ("_Nawawene !_") sur le Mangemort qui lui avait parlé. Aussitôt, le Mangemort se mit à se frotter le visage en poussant des hurlements. Entre ses couinements, Juliette parvint à distinguer un "massacrer là !" mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être "macramer là" elle était pas sûre. Elle évita deux ou trois Avada Kedavra, lança une dizaine de sorts sur les Mangemorts et se planqua derrière une grande colonne pour reprendre son souffle. Ca commençait à sentir le roussit !! Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner, le permis de Transplanage ne se passant qu'à 18 ans, 18 ans qu'elle n'aurait que dans quelques semaines... Si elle vivait jusque là !!! Elle commençait sérieusement à faiblir lorsque les portes de la banque s'ouvrir en grand et Sirius entra au pas de course. Il s'arrêta un quart de seconde pour évaluer la situation et repéra sa petite amie. Il fonça vers elle, évitant les sorts qui fusaient comme il pouvait, l'attrapa par le bras et transplana.

Ils atterrirent à quelques centimètres du bureau de Dumbledore et manquèrent de peu les genoux de Snape. Dumbledore sauta sur ses pieds et demanda :  
- Vous n'avez rien ??  
Juliette secoua la tête et Sirius l'aida à se relever. Il rigola :  
- Nan Professeur, ça pète la forme !!  
Puis il tourna purement et simplement de l'oeil. Juliette tomba sur les genoux à ses côtés.  
- Sirius ?????  
Snape considéra la scène d'un air absent et dit au Directeur qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller. Dumbledore acquiesça et le remercia puis il reporta son attention sur Sirius. Il toucha doucement son front et soupira :  
- Tout va bien Miss Dante... Il est juste épuisé... Faire transplaner quelqu'un pour un tout jeune sorcier est une épreuve difficile.   
- Mais ça va aller hein ??  
Dumbledore sourit à son élève et acquiesça.   
- Mrs Pomfresh va s'occuper de lui dès qu'on sera rentré au château.   
Il fit apparaître un brancard et déposa Sirius dessus. Puis ils rentrèrent tous les trois à Poudlard. 

**Notes**: Mmmmmpphhhmmmm... Va falloir que j'apprenne à écrire les scènes de batailles parce qu'il va y en avoir de plus en plus !! Bon bah désolée, c'est court et il se passe en fait pas grand chose... mais bon, vous avez le chapitre, de quoi vous vous plaigniez ??? HEIN ?? Nan nan je rigole, suis désolée, implore votre pardon... pitié... La suite demain... ou lundi :)


	7. Oucequ'ilyadescinglésquihurlent

**Band Of Brothers - 2e**** Partie **(7e Année et l'après Hogwarts)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: proterragaol@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: jusqu'au 4 inclus (oublier le 5 !!)  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace**: Angharrad parce qu'elle pose beaucoup trop de questions ;) Yod'ah parce que j'ai réussi à le contaminer avec Harry Potter et qu'il en redemande... Et à tous les détenteurs du T-Shirt Buffyrocks encore et toujours !  
**Notes**: Madainn Math... Oué je sais, je suis en retard... *encore*... mais pas tant que ça hein ? Une petite semaine... Pas pire que la dernière fois :D et c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès court... Mais dans le prochain chapitre, enfin l'après prochain, ça va saigner ! Merci aux reviewers, comme d'hab les réponses sont à la fin ! Happy New Year à tous !! 

**Chapitre 7 : Oùcequ'ilyadescinglésquihurlent...**

Sirius entrouvrit un oeil, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir se réveiller. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux mains froides se glisser dans son cou.   
- Allez Marmotte... Debout ! On a court de méta dans 30 min...  
- Mmmmpphhmm...   
Juliette sourit et s'assit sur le lit. Il ne fallut pas plus d'un quart de seconde à Sirius pour l'attirer à lui et la serrer dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre sa poitrine. Il murmura :  
- Ca va ?  
- Oué... Ca a juste chauffé sérieux...  
- Tu n'aurais pas du renvoyer Snape...  
- Il se serrait fait hacher menu par Voldemort...   
- Et alors... who cares ?   
- Sirius...   
Il soupira :  
- Je sais je sais... On a besoin de lui, c'est notre atout majeur pour massacrer Voldy et ses crétinsmorts ! M'emmerde...  
- Sirius...  
- Quoi ?  
- Merci...  
Elle se redressa et l'embrassa. Il lui sourit :  
- Y'a pas de quoi ! Grouille toi de passer ton permis, ça m'évitera de passer la nuit ici plutôt qu'avec toi !  
Elle rigola et lui mit un léger coup de poing dans la mâchoire :  
- T'es bête !  
- Je sais... On me le répète trèèèèèèèèès souvent... Sais pas pourquoi !!  
Elle lui sourit, l'embrassa et le tira du lit :  
- Allez, on va être en retard !! Je te rappelle que les ASPIC sont la semaine prochaine !! McGonagall veut nous faire réviser une dernière fois !  
Sirius gémit :  
- Mé euh... Je suis trop fatigué pour ça !!  
Pas de pô pour lui, Mrs Pomfresh passa juste à ce moment là et elle lui dit :  
- Mais vous êtes en pleine forme Mr Black !! Aller houste !!   
Elle sourit à Juliette qui s'empressa de lancer ses affaires à son petit ami.  
- Grouille...   
Sirius s'habilla en grommelant et ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. 

- OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!   
Sirius et James couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard en hurlant de joie !!   
- FFFFFFFIIIIIIINNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Remus, Juliette et Lily les regardaient faire morts de rire alors que Peter n'avait peur que d'une chose, qu'un des profs passent et leur enlèvent des points. Remus lui tapa sur l'épaule :  
- T'en fait pas Peter, on a finit l'école, peuvent plus rien nous faire !!   
- Vous croyez ça Monsieur Lupin ?  
Lily eut l'impression de voir Juliette s'enfoncer de 10 cm dans le sol... Remus sourit :  
- Professeur Arachne ! En théorie, les examens sont terminés donc l'année aussi...  
- Pas avant le banquet de ce soir...  
La prof de Potions leur lança un regard méchant et manqua de se faire piétiner les pieds par les deux cinglés qui passèrent devant elle en hurlant :  
- FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN... 'jour Professeur... IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT !  
Arachne commençait à voir rouge et allait leur hurler dessus lorsque le Professeur McGonagall arriva, enfin disons qu'elle évita Sirius et James et se retrouva à côté de ses élèves les plus sages.  
- Arachne...   
- Mac...   
- Mmmmmpphhhmmmm... Vous ne pouvez pas leur enlever des points, l'année est terminée...  
Arachne lui lança un regard noir et s'en alla sans chercher plus loin la confrontation. La Prof de Métamorphoses demanda :  
- Alors, comment se sont passés les examens ?  
Lily sourit :  
- Plutôt bien...  
Remus et Juliette dirent d'une même voix :  
- Le pied !  
McGonagall leur sourit :  
- Bien, j'en suis ravie... Et vous Monsieur Pettigrow ?  
- J'en sais trop rien... mal je crois...  
- Ne vous en faites donc pas, tout se passera bien !  
Elle allait partir mais avant elle ajouta à voix très basse :  
- N'oubliez pas la réunion de ce soir...  
Remus secoua la tête.  
- Pas de danger, Professeur...  
Elle sourit et s'en alla. Les garçons allaient repasser en hurlant mais Juliette siffla entre ses doigts.  
- Bon ça commence à devenir gonflant !!  
Sirius s'arrêta net et James lui rentra dedans.   
- Mais aieuh !!!   
- Sorry Jamsie !!  
Il passa un bras sur les épaules de Juliette et ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle où le repas de fin d'année, leur dernier repas à Poudlard, allait commencer sous peu. Remus, Juliette, Peter et Sirius avançaient en discutant et rigolant mais James et Lily restaient à la traîne. Lily finit par demander à James ce qui n'allait pas. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux comme à son habitude et dit :  
- Euh... Rien... Rien de très important...  
Lily haussa un sourcil.   
- Ne me raconte pas d'histoires... Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe.   
- Ben maintenant que tu en parles...  
Il l'attrapa par la main et l'attira dans un couloir.  
- Mais enfin James, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Il respira un grand coup.  
- Ben voilà... Je sais que... on est jeune...  
- En effet...  
- Nan s'teplé, m'interromps pas ou j'y arriverais jamais...  
Lily commença légèrement à paniquer mais dit :  
- Euh désolée, j't'en pris, continue !  
- Donc, je disais... je sais qu'on est jeune... mais je sais aussi qu'on risque de mourir à tout moment à cause de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et de ce qu'on fait pour l'Ordre... Et voilà, je réfléchissais hier soir et pendant l'exam écrit de Défense contre les Forces du mal...  
- Au lieu de travailler ??  
- Lily...  
- Désolée, je me tais...  
- Eum... J'en étais où... Ah oui... Donc, je réfléchissais, ça m'arrive parfois, et je me disais que... Après tout, on est majeur tous les deux et, on s'aime, et... Enfin bref, je me disais que peut être, enfin...  
Il se tut, cherchant la meilleure formulation possible et finalement, opta pour le cliché mortel du genou à terre. Lily recula de quelques pas.  
- James ? Tu me fais quoi là ?  
- Lily Evans, tu veux m'épouser ?   
Lily le regarda comme s'il venait de se transformer en Scrout à Pétard puis tomba à genoux devant lui :  
- Bien sûr que je le veux, idiot !! Quelle question !  
Elle l'embrassa sans attendre une seconde de plus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils entendirent les cris de leurs amis qu'ils se rendirent compte que quand on était Maraudeur, on ne pouvait même pas faire sa demande en mariage tranquille !

- Attend James, pousses-toi un peu...  
Sirius s'assit à côté de son ami et attira Juliette sur ses genoux. James fit de même avec sa soon-to-be-wife. Les deux garçons célibataires s'assirent chacun d'un côté des couples. Sirius fit semblant de lever un toast :  
- Chers amis... Nous savons tous que le plus dur reste à venir... mais si on a réussit à survivre à Arachne et ses cours... j'ai confiance !!   
Juliette sourit et murmura :  
- Bah tiens...  
Sirius lui lança un regard noir mais continua :  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, je voudrais dire que James est encore plus cinglé que je le croyais... Epouser Lily la Tigresse !! L'est mala... AIEUH !  
Juliette venait de lui enfoncer son coude dans les côtes alors que les autres le regardaient complètement perplexe. Sirius fit un signe de la main indiquant de ne pas écouter les bêtises qui sortaient de sa bouche. Remus prit sa suite :  
- Je profite de cet admirable discours pour féliciter James et Lily, parce que moi je sais me tenir contrairement à certain !! Soyez heureux et sages... dans la mesure du possible !!  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et l'appareil magique prit la photo.   
Poudlard était finit... la vraie vie commençait... et ça allait être casse gueule... très casse gueule... Ils le savaient tous... 

**Notes**: voilà... et une petite demande en mariage... et finit Poudlard... et le prochain chapitre ?? je vous le donne dans le mille ! Mariage !! Bon il est déjà écrit depuis des lustres mais je dois le retoucher... donc pas avant le week-end prochaine vu que je vais faire la fête toute la semaine :)

**Thanks to :  
**¤ Miya Black : Désolée je sais c'est court !! Et ça va pas en s'arrangeant hein ?? 

¤ Auzzy : C'est super que tu sois allé lire BofB1... mais tu sais, y'a Come Back avant tout ça :D Nan nan je ne pousse pas à la consommation :)

¤ Sailor Digitale : Ca me fait plaisir de te faire autant plaisir au point de laisser deux fois la même review :D Je suis désolée pour les délais... les Muses étaient allées dire bonjour à leurs potes olympiens et elles étaient pas redescendues me voir !! Méchantes Muses :D Pour Sevie et sa potentielle hypothétique future copine... tu verras... niark niark niark... ça va plus être long parce que faut bien avancer hein ? Happy Christmas and Happy New Year to you too :D

¤ Angharrad : Sevie et Juliette sont copains comme cochon tu savais pas ?? Et puis il devait pas macher ses mots étant jeune !! Bah pour les parents de Suzie, ça la traumatise pas vraiment, c'étaient des enflures ! Je sais je sais, le chapitre est court !!


	8. Till Death Tear Us Apart

**Band Of Brothers - 2e**** Partie **(7e Année et l'après Hogwarts)

**Auteur**: Losgann  
**Email**: proterragaol@hotmail.com   
**Disclaimer**: Rien de nouveau de ce côté là ! Si Sirius était à moi, je ne serai pas là ;) L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling ! L'histoire sort de mon cerveau tordu ;-)  
**Spoiler**: jusqu'au 4 inclus (oublier le 5 !!)  
**Rating**: G  
**Dédicace spéciale**: A mon requinou, qui est toujours là pour moi, que j'adore, et sans qui je serais très très très très malheureuse ! Merci d'être mon amie, je serai toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublis jamais !  
**Notes**: Voilà le chapitre !! Have fun !! Au départ je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre ci était juste pour Over, JLshipper, qui me tanait pour avoir un peu de JL dans la fic :D alors j'ai exaucé son souhait... Je l'ai remanié pour la fic ! Bref, GROS BISOUS REQUINOU ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... mais James/Lily, même si je les adore, ils font pas partie de mes fantasmes ;))) Tu m'excuseras mais y'a pas mal de Remus et Sirius dans la première partie... Bah oui quoi, on se refait pas ! Tu m'excuseras aussi mais c'est du vite fait et en plus, c'est un peu du gros délire ! J'ai bien rigolé...

**Chapitre 8 : Till Death Tear Us Apart...**

Sirius entra comme un furi dans la chambre d'hôtel que Remus partageait avec Peter.   
- Bon alors Jamsie, qu'est ce que tu fiches ? On va finir par être en retard !  
Remus, qui finissait de nouer le noeud papillon du Jamsie en question, sourit et soupira :  
- Du calme Padfoot ! On dirait que c'est toi qui te marit !  
- Mais c'est tout comme ! Bon sang, grouillez vous un peu !  
James secoua la tête de dépit. Il reussit à attrapper son meilleur ami par la manche et le fit asseoir. Il se mit à sa hauteur :  
- Sirius...  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu te rappelles que tu es mon témoin ?   
- Bah oui et alors ?  
- Alors... Un témoin se doit d'être calme... C'est au futur marié de paniquer !!! Et le futur marié, c'est moi ! C'est à moi de paniquer et c'est à toi de me dire que tout se passera bien !   
- Mais justement ! Tout peut mal se passer et...  
James lui mit la main devant la bouche pour le faire taire.  
- Par la barbe de Dumbledore Si'... Tu vas nous porter la poisse !!!   
Peter aquiesça vivement et fit un bon monumental lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, Juliette entra dans la chambre pour trouver son petit ami bailloné par le futur marié. Elle resta quelques secondes interdite devant la scène puis haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers Remus qui lui fit un grand sourire.   
- Salut Snowfoot !  
- Hello Moony... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
James grogna :  
- Ton sale clébard est un peu nerveux voilà ce qui se passe !  
Elle sourit.  
- Oh, c'est que ça ! Je croyais qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de bousiller ton smoking !   
James palit et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Peter qui se trouvait à côté du dit smoking. Ce dernier (Peter pas le smoking) lui fit signe que tout allait bien et qu'il maitrisait la situation ! James se tourna vers son amie :  
- Comment va Lily ?   
Juliette haussa les épaules.  
- Bah, tu la connais... Elle est en train d'hurler des ordres aux elfes de maisons tout en essayant de se coiffer ! D'ailleurs, je ferais peut être mieux d'aller l'aider avant qu'elle ne se crève un oeil avec une épingle ! Suzie a du mal avec les épingles à machoire magique... Elle en a un peu peur ! Si tu veux, j'emmène le sale clebs avec moi comme ça, tu ne l'auras plus dans les pattes !  
- Ca me va !  
Il lacha Sirius qui se releva en lui lançant un regard mauvais et alla se mettre derrière Juliette. Elle lui prit la main et après avoir lancer un sourire à la ronde, elle l'entraina dehors. Au moment où ils passaient la porte, James leur cria :  
- Et n'en profitez pas pour vous bécoter dans un coin au lieu de faire votre boulot !  
Juliette haussa les épaules :  
- Mais non, mais non... On est capable de se retenir quand même !  
Sirius leva un sourcil :  
- Ah bon ?  
Elle murmura :  
- Ferme-la !   
La porte venait à peine de se refermer qu'elle poussa son ami contre un mur et l'embrassa longuement.  
- Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que c'était exactement ce que j'avais en tête ???  
Sirius rigola :  
- Il nous connait trop bien !   
Puis il lui rendit son baiser et la poussa jusqu'à leur chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout était fin près. James faisait le pied de grue devant le prêtre, Sirius vérifiait pour la 50e fois que l'alliance était bien dans sa poche. Remus jeta un coup d'oeil à l'assemblée qui discutait calmement en attendant que la marche nuptiale deigne retentir. Il y avait peu de Moldus dans la salle. La mère de Lily, ses oncles et tantes (y comprit les parents de Suzie, à qui elle n'arrêtait pas lancer des regards noirs), et sa soeur Pétunia (qui semblait être en train d'endurer toutes les souffrances du monde) ainsi que quelques autres personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps étaient là. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'ils sachent pour la magie. En effet, les Moldus jetaient des regards limites horrifiés aux autres personnes présentes. Il faut dire que la plupart des Sorciers étaient habillés en robe traditionnelle. Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid étaient dans les premiers rangs. Remus apperçut aussi Mr Pandalointain, le patron de James au Ministère. Il commençait à attaquer les rangs du fond lorsque le pianiste joua les premières notes. Il y eut un "aaaaaaahhhhhhh" approbatif puis le silence se fit lorsque Juliette entra dans la pièce en souriant. Elle portait une robe en mousseline vert pale et son habituelle chaine avec l'alliance de son père dessus. Pour une fois, elle avait laissé ses longs cheveux libres de toutes entraves et ils ne cessaient de lui venir devant les yeux. Elle se dirigea vers l'autel et se mit en face de James et Sirius, à côté de la seconde demoiselle d'honneur Suzie, sans pour autant oublié de faire un clin d'oeil à ses deux amis. Puis, ce fut au tour de Lily d'entrer au bras de son père. S'il avait fallu trouver un seul mot pour décrire la jeune femme, seul "magnifique" aurait pu convenir. Si la plupart des mariées ressemblaient à d'immondes meringues dans leur robe, Lily ressemblait à une aurore boréale. Elle sourit à tout le monde et alla se mettre à côté de ses deux amies tout en dévorant son futur époux des yeux. Le prêtre laissa quelques secondes à l'assistance pour admirer la mariée puis il commença.  
- Mes bien chers frères... Nous sommes réunis en ce jour splendide pour célébrer l'union des ces deux êtres, James et Lily. Je vous passe tout le bla-bla purement rhétorique pour en venir au fait.  
Lily manqua de s'étrangler et Juliette posa délicatement un pied sur la traine de sa robe pour empêcher son amie de sauter à la gorge du prêtre. James secoua doucement la tête en direction de sa future femme et lui fit signe de se calmer. Elle soupira et reprit sa place initiale tout en continuant de fusiller le prêcheur du regard. Celui ci ne semblait pas avoir remarquer qu'il était passé près d'un mort atroce et continua :  
- Bon, alors... Où j'en étais... Attendez... Ah oui... Blablablabla... Re blablablabla... Ah, voilà ! James Thomas Potter, voulez vous prendre pour légitime pelouse... Euh non... Légitime épouse, Lily Claire Evans ici présente.  
La Lily Claire Evans sus-mentionnée était devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser mais James lui prit la main et elle se calma instantanément.  
- Oui, je le veux.   
Le prêtre sourit de toutes ses dents :  
- Bien, bien, bien... C'est positivement merveilleux ! Vous savez parfois, le mari répond non et là, on est pas dans la merde alors...  
Juliette s'approcha de lui pendant que Suzie tenait Lily par le poignet et lui glissa à l'oreille :  
- Je serais vous je continuerais avant que la mariée ne vous écorche vif...  
Il haussa les épaules et reprit :  
- Oups, désolé... J'en étais où au fait ? Ah oui ça y est ! Lily Claire Evans, voulez vous prendre pour époux James Thomas Potter ici présent.  
- OUI ! Je le veux !  
- Bien bien... Merveilleux !   
Il se tourna vers les trois filles et demanda :  
- C'est bon, j'ai rien oublié ?  
Juliette et Suzie lui montrèrent leur doigt en murmurant. Le prêtre pouffa :  
- Oups... Ah oui... Les alliances. Allez y ! Faites mes enfants, faites !  
Sirius tendit l'alliance à James qui la glissa au doigt de Lily et elle fit de même pour lui. Le prêtre applaudit à tout rompre puis se ressaisit devant le regard meurtrier de l'assemblée.   
- Excusez moi, c'était mon moment préféré mais je l'oublis toujours... Je sais pas pourquoi... Enfin bref... Je vous déclare punis par les liens sacrées du mariage et je bénis cette union au nom du père, du fils et du saint d'esprit, sans esprit... Saint Esprit ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée!   
James ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'approcha de sa nouvelle femme et l'embrassa sous les applaudissements de la foule ! Puis il lui prit le bras et entreprit de sortir de l'église. Lily serait si fort sa main qu'il en grimaça.  
- Du calme mon ange...  
- Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer !  
- Mais non... On a bien rigolé en tout cas !  
- Mais qui c'est qui m'a foutu un abruti pareil !  
- Au moins, on aura des choses à raconter !!!   
- Pour ça oui, il a eu de la chance que je n'avais pas ma baguette et que Juliette m'ait empêcher de le tuer de mes propres mains !  
- Je t'aime Lily.  
Elle le regarda bouche bée.  
- Je parle de commettre un meurtre et toi tu me dis que tu m'aimes ?  
- Bah oui...  
Elle lui sourit et se serra un peu plus contre lui.  
- Je t'aime aussi, James Potter... Mais je te préviens que je ne veux pas de ce débile au baptème de nos enfants !  
- C'est promis !  
- Bien !  
Ils sortirent de l'église, montèrent dans une vieille voiture anglaise moldue et se rendirent à l'hôtel où devait avoir lieu la reception. 

La soirée battait son plein. La plupart des Moldus, Pétunia inclue, étaient repartis vers leur monde triste et morne laissant les Sorciers libres d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs comme ils l'entendaient. Ce fut donc sous une plus d'étoiles filantes que James et Lily ouvrirent le bal. Ils ne s'étaient guère arrêter de danser depuis et Lily commençait à avoir les pieds en compote !  
- Ca te dérangerait qu'on fasse une pause ? Tu ne voudrais pas que ta femme ait des ampoules aux pieds pour sa nuit de noce ?  
James rigola de bon coeur :  
- Nan, je la veux toute entière pour ça !  
Alors que James dansait avec Suzie, Lily alla rejoindre Juliette à la table des jeunes mariés. Elle s'assit à côté de son amie qui contemplait la piste de danse le menton dans la main.   
- Eh Jul'... Ca va ?  
- Ouep...  
- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?  
- La pétasse aux mains baladeuses qui danse avec Sirius et le type près du buffet qui dévore Remus des yeux.  
Lily s'asseya à côté de son amie et dit :  
- La pétasse c'est Carrie Geller. C'est...  
- Une des cousines de James... Je sais !  
- Ouh là ! Jalouse !  
Juliette s'appuya contre le dossier et grimaça :  
- De cette pouffiasse ?? Pas le moins du monde !  
- Eh ! C'est une fille très bien !  
- C'est ça... Non mais je rêve, elle est en train de peloter mon petit-ami !  
Au moment où elle se levait, baguette à la main, Remus arriva.  
- Tout doux, Jul', tout doux !! Viens on va danser !  
Elle manqua de s'étrangler et poussa son ami :  
- Hors de question, je vais la tuer !  
Lily l'attrappa par le bras :  
- Jul'... On se calme ! Je vais aller lui parler...   
Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu accèder jusqu'à la Carrie en sursis, Sirius les rejoignit.   
- Eh, Rem', le type du buffet bave sur toi depuis 10 minutes...  
Remus rougit légèrement :  
- Je sais...   
Sirius allait poursuivre lorsqu'il vit le regard meurtrier que lui lançait sa petite amie. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami et à Lily :  
- J'ai manqué quelque chose ?  
Juliette grogna comme quand elle était sous sa forme de chien, tourna les talons et sortit. Sirius resta bouche-bée.  
- Est ce que quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de m'expliquer ce que j'ai *encore* fait ?  
Lily pouffa :  
- Je crois que notre chère Snowfoot n'a pas vraiment apprécié ta façon de danser avec Carrie...  
- Ah... Elle est sympa... Mais elle a les mains baladeuses dit donc !  
Lily et Remus éclatèrent de rire pendant que Sirius allait rejoindre Juliette. James venait de les rejoindre et Lily se blottit dans ses bras. Elle demanda :  
- Où est Suzie ?  
- Aucune idée... Elle m'a demandé de l'excuser et elle a disparut.  
Lily haussa un sourcil étonné.  
- Ah ? Bizarre !   
James lui sourit.   
- T'en fais pas, elle doit pas être loin !  
Ils s'embrassèrent et Remus finit par s'éloigner, se sentant de trop d'un coup !!

Prenant garde à ce que personne ne la voit, Suzie se glissa jusqu'aux cuisines de l'hôtel moldu. Elle poussa les lourdes portes et entra. La pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce la fit hésiter mais elle murmura :  
- Severus ?   
Elle faillit hurler lorsque quelqu'un la plaqua contre le mur mais la bouche du Severus en question l'en empêcha. Elle réussit à le repousser doucement et lui dit :  
- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?   
Snape haussa les épaules et murmura :  
- Tu me manquais... éventuellement...  
- Bah tiens... Où en sont les MangeMorts.  
Il l'embrassa avant de répondre.  
- Ils ont pas bouger. Mon Maître est conscient que les nouvellement-Potter et leur petite bande commencent à devenir génants... Mais il n'interviendra pas... pour le moment du moins.   
- Bien... Je ne veux pas que le mariage de Lily soit gâché...  
- Si on s'occupait de nous plutôt que du mariage qui a déjà eu lieu ??  
Suzie gloussa et l'attira plus près d'elle. Ils glissèrent sur le carelage froid, n'y prétant aucune attention. 

Il était plus de 5h du matin et la soirée touchait à sa fin. James n'avait plus qu'une idée, trouver la suite nuptiale et en profiter avec sa toute nouvelle épouse ! Après la crise de jalousie que Juliette avait piqué, il n'avait plus beaucoup vu Lily. Elle était trop occupée à chercher Suzie qui avait inexplicablement disparu et à empêcher sa meilleure amie d'arracher les yeux de sa cousine. Visiblement, Sirius venait de prendre le relais et entrainait sa petite amie dans leur chambre. Remus et Peter étaient aller se coucher un peu plus tôt... Un immense sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit Lily s'approcher de lui à grand pas. Elle se blottit dans ses bras en soupirant :  
- Enfin seuls !   
Il sourit et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de sa femme.  
- Sirius et Juliette sont réconciliés ?  
- Mais oui... C'était juste une petite crise de jalousie passagère... N'invite plus jamais Carrie si Juliette est là où elle va se faire mettre en pièces !  
- J'y penserais... Ca va créer un incident diplomatique dans la famille mais bon... Et si on allait se coucher ?  
- Grande idée...  
Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main jusqu'à la suite nuptiale, saluant au passage les quelques invités qui restaient et qui n'étaient de toutes façons pas en état de rentrer seuls chez eux ! Les ravages de la Bièraubeurre alcoolisée ! A peine la porte était-elle fermée qu'ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, envoyant valser leurs habits dans tous les coins et tombant sur le lit. Lily embrassa son mari et lui murmura à l'oreille.  
- Je t'aime.   
Ce à quoi il répondit par un baiser langoureux.

*****NC-17*****  
Laisser parler votre imagination !

Le lendemain, Lily entrouvrit un oeil essayant de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé la veille. Elle sentit quelque chose remuer à coté d'elle et ses neurones se connectèrent enfin ! Elle s'était mariée... Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait oublier qu'on venait de se marier ! Quoique, avec la nuit qu'elle venait de passer (et dont elle se rappellait très bien !) elle avait des excuses ! Elle soupira en s'étirant et entendit un petit rire :  
- On dirait que quelqu'un t'a un peu secoué la nuit dernière !  
- Je me demande bien qui !  
James l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.   
- Je suis désolé...  
- Y'a pas de quoi... C'était... interessant !  
Il pouffa :  
- C'est le mot juste !!!  
Elle fit mine de l'étouffer avec son oreiller :  
- Ne te moque pas de moi ! C'est pas ma faute si on s'est retrouvé par terre figure toi !  
- Ah non ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était toi qui m'avait poussé hors du lit...  
- Il grinçait ! C'était génant !  
- C'est une suite nuptiale, Lily... Personne ne s'offusquera d'entendre le lit grincer ! Ca serait inquiétant dans le cas contraire !   
- Un lit ne devrait pas grincer ! Surtout dans une chambre comme ça !!!   
- Peut importe ! Je ne vais pas avoir honte de faire l'amour à ma femme !  
- Bah non... Mais quand même !  
- Arrêtes Lily-Jolie, tu frises le ridicule sur ce coup là ! Tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureuse qu'on ait pas eu de problème !  
- Je sais... C'est même très étonnant !   
- Bah, les Mangemorts sont plutôt calmes ces temps-ci... Ce qui n'est pas forcément bon, ça veut certainement dire qu'ils préparent quelque chose !  
Lily soupira et se blottit un peu plus contre son mari.   
- J'ai peur... Et en plus de ça, Suzie a disparu... MON DIEU SUZIE !!  
Elle faillit sauter du lit pour aller chercher sa cousine mais James la rattrapa.  
- Je suis sûre qu'elle est dans son lit à roupiller. Ne t'en fais pas...  
- Mais...  
- Tout ira bien... De toutes façons, il ne sait même pas qu'on existe...  
- Dumbledore semble penser le contraire...  
- Tout ça parce qu'on est amis avec Remus et qu'il s'interesse à lui... Tout ira bien...   
- Promet moi qu'on restera ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive...  
- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare... c'est pas ce qu'on s'est promit hier ??  
Lily le regarda dans les yeux en secouant la tête.  
- Pour plus longtemps que ça !  
James lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.  
- Pour plus longtemps... Bien plus longtemps !  
Elle sourit et tira la couverture par dessus leur tête. Le déjeuner attendrait !  


**Notes**: voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé... Oui je sais, j'ai un peu trop regardé "4 mariages et un enterrement" désolée... Et voilà, Suzie/Snape première... yerk !

**Thanks to :  
**¤ Miya Black : C'est vrai que Bouffon lui va comme un gant à Sirius :D c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime :)

¤ Auzzy : Merci, bonne année à toi aussi ! Et bien d'avoir lu Come Back :)


End file.
